Secrets And Happy Endings
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing it's because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying. Mpreg. More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

The great hall was packed full of people laughing and talking and dancing. It was a feast to celebrate Morgana and Leon's wedding. The feast had been had and the hall had been cleared for everyone to dance and walk around to talk among themselves.

Merlin was just congratulating Morgana and Leon again when Arthur walked up to them all and nudged Merlin. "Hey Merlin do you know what this is?"

Merlin looked at Arthur's hand. "Your goblet?"

"Yes Merlin but it is empty."

"Why are you telling Merlin? It is his night off. I do not want him working tonight."

"But I want a drink."

"Then ask one of the many servants who are working."

"But Merlin always-"

"Always gets what you need." Merlin finished as he took the empty goblet from Arthur and walked over to a servant.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hi Merlin." she smiled, taking the empty goblet from Merlin and refilled it. "The Prince having you working even on your day off?"

"Yep. I just don't know how he managed until I came here." he said, smiling and laughing when Sarah laughed.

* * *

"What are they talking about?"

Morgana and Leon looked to where Arthur was looking and saw Merlin laughing with a maid who was laughing and blushing.

"Why is she blushing like that?"

"Maybe because Merlin is flirting with her, no wonder he didn't mind getting you your drink Arthur." Leon said.

"Why would he flirt with her?"

"Because they are both single." Morgana answered.

"Merlin is not allowed to flirt with her or anyone."

"Oh? And why not?" Morgana asked, smirking now.

"Because I say so."

Merlin came walking back over. "Here you go Arthur." he said, handing the Prince the now full goblet.

"If you wasn't busy flirting I would have had my drink by now."

"I wasn't flirting with her."

"Then why was she blushing?"

"Sarah likes Merlin Arthur."

"She does?" Prince and servant asked in unison.

"Yes Merlin. Gwen did before Lancelot came. Even I did."

"You did?"

"Yes. Most of the women fell for you Merlin."

"Why him and not me?" Arthur asked as Merlin was still shocked.

"Because Merlin is kind and helpful, always goes out of his way to help people, makes people laugh and isn't arrogant."

"I am not arrogant. I can be all those things. I am all those things." he said and walked away.

Merlin stood and watched him go and talk to Princess Olivia before facing Morgana. "I wasn't flirting Morgana. How can I even think about doing anything like that when I-"

"I know Merlin."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Merlin you are not working tonight. But now you mention it there is something you can do."

"What's that?"

"Dance with the bride?"

"I would be most happy to my Lady." he answered, smiling as he took Morgana's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

As the evening went Merlin couldn't stop the hurt and jealous feeling he had when he saw Arthur laughing with Princess Olivia. Dancing with her. Kissing her hand occasionally. After a while when he saw Arthur stumble a couple of times and nearly fall, Merlin knew it was time to get Arthur to bed before he embarrassed himself further.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and moved his arm out to help him keep his balance. "Arthur I think it is time for you to retire. You cannot even stand still."

"Can you use your magic on me please?"

"What for?"

"I need to bid farewell before leaving."

"Oh and you don't want everyone to see just how drunk you are."

"Exactly."

Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur, his eyes turning gold and straight away Arthur felt a little bit more sober. "I don't feel sober."

"I have only sobered you up enough for you to stand without swaying. I am not sobering you up anymore so you can wake in the morning pain free."

"You are my servant and you will do what I tell you."

"I am your servant and never do what you tell me so what makes you think I will do on my day off?"

Arthur seemed to stand and think about what Merlin said before walking over to his parents bidding them good night and then walked over to his sister, hugging her and congratulating her on her wedding.

"Thank you Arthur. And shame on you for ordering Merlin to sober you up a little."

"Merlin has done no such thing."

"Yes he has Arthur. I can see he has as you seem more sober now than you did half an hour ago and you have drank since then."

"If it makes you feel better he refused to sober me up completely, telling me I should wake up with the hangover."

"Good."

Arthur laughed a little and hugged Morgana and shook Leon's hand before leaving, Merlin following the Prince.

* * *

"I am dreading tonight."

"Oh thank you."

Morgana turned and smiled at her husband. "Not dreading us Leon. It is just that I have seen this in a vision. Merlin has seen Arthur to his chambers and he doesn't leave until morning."

"You mean they?"

"Yes Leon. I saw the next morning and saw Merlin leaving Arthur's chambers, making sure the door was closed before letting the tears fall."

"Arthur wouldn't do that to Merlin surely."

"This is one of my visions where I hope I am wrong."

* * *

In the corridor Merlin walked alongside Arthur holding him every now and then as he stumbled a little. Arthur smiled and threw his arm around Merlin, holding him close as he made his way to his chambers. "Well did you have a good night off Merlin?"

"I did."

"Me too. I spent most of it talking to Princess Olivia."

"I saw."

Arthur sighed and smiled at Merlin. "I'm going to marry her."

"Oh?" Merlin asked, feeling his heart break at those words.

"Yep."

Merlin sighed and helped Arthur into his chambers and started to undress the Prince. He helped him strip to his breeches and then moved away to turn the bed down so the Prince could get in it.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned and felt his eyes widen and drop when he saw that Arthur had freed himself of his breeches and was now stroking his hard cock. "Arthur-"

"I want you Merlin."

Merlin stood still as Arthur slowly walked over to him. "I have noticed you watching me all night Merlin."

"I am always watching you Arthur."

"Not in the way you did tonight." Arthur stopped when he was inches from Merlin. "Please Merlin."

Merlin looked into the lust filled eyes and knew that this will be his one and only chance with Arthur so he nodded.

Arthur seeing the nod, wasted no time and opened his arms, pulling Merlin in and started to kiss him, stripping Merlin of his clothes, parting lips only long enough for Merlin's top to go over his head.

Joining lips once more, Arthur quickly started to undo Merlin's breeches, pulling them down along with his underwear. Merlin kicked his boots off and held Arthur as he walked backwards, falling onto the bed, the blond falling on top of him, both moaning when their erections touched.

"Please Arthur."

Arthur gasped when he saw Merlin's eyes glow gold. "What did you do?"

"Prepared myself. I want you Arthur."

Arthur moved them about and pinned Merlin to the bed, whispering in his ear, licking the shell and gently biting the lobe as he lined his cock up and thrust forwards. "Oh gods Arthur."

"Good?"

"Fantastic. Don't stop. Please."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin's legs, moving them so they encircled his waist.

"Touch me, please." Merlin moaned, biting his bottom lip as he thrust upwards, meeting the Princes thrusts that were getting faster and faster, the bed moving with them, banging loudly against the wall as Arthur's hand around Merlin's cock got faster. "Cum Merlin."

Merlin reached up and pulled Arthur's head down, joining their lips which caused Arthur to slow his thrusting but not the pumping of the sorcerers cock. Once they joined lips, Merlin came, screaming into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur moved his mouth away and carried on thrusting and lost it and came screaming Merlin's name when he felt Merlin clench around him.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the mess between them vanished and Arthur dropped down onto Merlin and held him close as he covered them both up. "Mine Merlin."

"Yours Arthur." Merlin whispered back, falling asleep seconds later in the blond's arms.

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up in Arthur's arm and smiled at the feeling, he knew he would never get to wake up like this again so he decided to stay there and enjoy it for as long as he could.

After about ten minutes when he felt Arthur start to stir, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep to see what the Prince would do.

Arthur moaned as he woke and looked down and smiled when he saw Merlin asleep in his arms.

Merlin felt Arthur pull him closer to him and hold him tight, placing a small kiss on his shoulder before he moved back and shook him awake. "Mm?"

"Merlin. Wake up."

Merlin groaned and turned his head looking over his shoulder at the blond. "Arthur. Oh last night."

"Yes Merlin. And I am sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that and I am sorry. I think we should forget about it and just move on."

Merlin sat up, his back to Arthur and answered when he was sure Arthur couldn't see his face. "I agree." Merlin bent forwards and put his breeches on, only standing from the bed to pull them up. So fast that Arthur who was hoping to catch Merlin in his naked state one more time, missed him as Merlin covered his self too quickly.

"I'll get your breakfast Arthur."

"Merlin-" Arthur started but Merlin walked from the room and shut the door behind him, leaning against the wooden door. Only then did Merlin let his tears fall.

* * *

If Arthur thought everything would be alright after that night, he couldn't be more wrong. For the first few days Merlin did his best to avoid him, act himself in front of others and then shut down when it was just the two of them. Arthur had had enough and surprised Merlin by entering his chambers and locking them behind him.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"The only thing I can think of as this is driving me crazy Merlin."

"What is?"

"Us. Merlin since that night all you have done is avoid me and spoke when spoken to. You act like you when we are in company so no one knows but Merlin this is driving me crazy. I want my friend back."

"I never left."

"Come off it Merlin. Since the morning after you have been different."

"Since you told me to forget all about it and move on."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I knew you weren't fine with it. I just knew it."

"If you knew it then why didn't you say anything?"

"What would that solve? Nothing. That's what it would solve because you would just be in denial and plaster that grin on your face saying everything is alright when it isn't." Arthur sighed when Merlin turned his back and continued to scrub the floor. "Merlin why did you agree when you didn't want to."

"It was your suggestion Arthur and as Prince and me your servant I go by what you say."

"Not always you don't Merlin. You never do what I say so why was this time different."

"Because this time it would be best for everyone if I did do as you say."

"Merlin. Do you feel more for me then friendship?"

Merlin scoffed. "You sure think a lot of yourself don't you Arthur."

"Then what is it? Merlin please I am at my wits end."

"It is nothing to do with you. This is my problem, no one else's."

"Problem?"

"Yes. My problem and I will deal with it my own way."

"And it has nothing to do with me?"

Merlin put his brave face on and stood up, turning to face Arthur. "No Arthur. This is just something that is going on with me." Merlin couldn't tell the prat he loved him. Arthur said it himself that night that he was going to marry that Princess who could give him everything. What could he give Arthur?

"You know I am sometimes like this when something only I can sort out is bothering me don't you."

"I do."

"And what do you normally do?"

"After talking to you I leave you to it and eventually you sort it out."

"Exactly. You have talked to me now so you know what is to come next."

Arthur nodded and smiled. "As long as you are alright Merlin."

"I'm fine. Honestly."

Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin briefly before leaving his chambers, Merlin dropping to his knees when the door closed behind the blond Prince.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow.**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

A few days after Arthur had talked with Merlin, his servant seemed to be his usual self again, laughing and joking their usual banter and name calling which Arthur was happy to hear.

Arthur was walking to his chambers when he saw someone turn a corner in front of him and smiled when he saw that it was Merlin. Carrying his clothes, he saw something from the pile of clothing drop and how Merlin balanced the pile on one hand as he bent down and picked it up. Arthur frowned when Merlin stood up straight, he was swaying. "Merlin."

Merlin turned quickly to see Arthur hurrying over to him and Arthur jumping forwards with his arms out was the last thing he saw before all went black.

Merlin woke up and found himself on Arthur's bed with the Prince leaning over him, his blue eyes full of worry. "Arthur?"

"Oh Merlin thank god. I panicked when I saw you falling, I only just caught you. Let me go and get Gaius."

"No Arthur." Merlin sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm fine."

"You didn't look it."

"I didn't but I am fine now, honestly Arthur give me five minutes and I will be right as rain."

Arthur looked at Merlin closely. "This has happened before hasn't it."

"It might have."

"Merlin why didn't you say."

"Because you are my master not my mother. I don't have to tell you everything."

"You do when you demand that I tell you everything that goes on with me."

"That is different."

"Why is it?"

"Because it is my destiny to protect you."

"And as your friend it is my job to protect you. Please Merlin, let me get Gaius to check you over."

"He already has Arthur. I am just not very well at the minute but if I keep taking my potions it will pass."

"Then why didn't it work now."

"Because it has been a busy morning and I forgot to take it."

"Merlin I don't care if it makes you late or how busy a morning we have. I want you to take the potion before you wake me."

"I will Arthur."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Over the next few days Merlin had gone through his spell books and did all kinds of magic on himself to see what was wrong with him but nothing worked, he finally gave up on his magic books and started to read through one of Gaius' books, trying to find the symptoms he had.

When he finally found them he gasped at what they meant. Pregnant? He couldn't be. He was a man. He put back Gaius' book and that night he went down to the vaults and into the secret passage he found years ago where a lot more magic books were kept. It was in one of these books that he found his answer. Truth was he could get pregnant. If he was very powerful. Which he was, and in love with the man who he had sex with, and hoping he could see a future with that man. His own magic would create what he needed to carry a baby. Just when Merlin thought he understood it all about magic, this gets thrown at him.

Merlin sat there for a while and thought. He was pregnant with Arthur's child. But Arthur said to forget it and carry on as normal. He couldn't tell Arthur for he remembered what Arthur told him that night on their way to his chambers. He was going to marry Princess Olivia. He was in love with her. Merlin telling Arthur that he was pregnant, would change everything, Arthur would do what was expected of him and look after Merlin and his child. Staying and looking after them both whilst still in love with Princess Olivia.

Merlin found he couldn't put Arthur through that. In the end Merlin knew that there was only one thing he could do. He had to leave Camelot. And soon.

* * *

It had been four weeks since that night and Merlin knew he had to be home within eight weeks in case he started to show early or started to show any more signs that gave away that he was pregnant.

He got a story all worked out that would let people believe that he had to be away so long but he knew Gaius wouldn't believe it so he sat down and told Gaius the truth. "Oh my boy." the old man whispered as he pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I'm sorry Gaius. I should never have let it happen."

"You have nothing to apologise for Merlin."

"I do Gaius. I let my shield down and let Arthur in and now it has gotten me pregnant and forced to return home."

"You could always tell Arthur."

"You know I can't. No. I will stick to the story that my mother is ill and you have sent me home with potions to help her, which are actually for me and I will be nursing my mum whilst father works in the field as he can't do both."

"You will give my best to Hunith and Balinor won't you."

"I will Gaius." Merlin sighed and stood up. "Now comes the hardest part."

"Telling Arthur you are leaving?"

"Yep. Wish me luck."

"You are going to need it Merlin because Arthur won't want you to go. Nor will Gwaine or Percival. None of us really my boy."

"I know Gaius."

* * *

Arthur looked up from his documents. "Enter." he watched the door open and was surprised to see it was Merlin. "Merlin? You never knock. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Merlin looked nervous, which made him nervous as Merlin never is.

"Can I sit down please?"

"Of course Merlin." Arthur pulled out the chair next to him and watched as Merlin slowly walked over and sat down. "Something's wrong."

"It is."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked Arthur. "You know Arthur that I would be happy to be your servant until the day I die. I never wish to leave your side in servitude but I am afraid I must."

"You no longer want to be my servant?"

"I do Arthur. I just can't."

"Why?"

"My mother. She has fallen ill. My father cannot work and look after her as well and she needs a lot of care. Gaius has made me plenty of potions to take home and give her."

"Bring your parents to live here Merlin."

"I can't Arthur. Until I get there I don't know how bad she is. She may be too weak to move."

"So you are not leaving because you want to, but because you feel you have to."

"Yes."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin closely. "I don't like this Merlin but I understand as I would do the same if it was my mother. I am going to miss you my friend."

"I will be back Arthur. This isn't permanent."

"It's not?"

"No. As soon as my mother is well enough I will be back. It will be just a matter of time. I hope we can keep in touch."

"I expect at least two letters a week Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I expect the same. Arthur."

"When do you leave Merlin?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. It is a three day walk to Ealdor I need to get a head start."

"You are not walking. As a parting gift I want you to take Thunder."

"Arthur I can't, she is one of your best horses."

"I know she is. Which is why I want you to have her. Are you all packed?"

"I am."

Arthur nodded and stood up, pulling Merlin into a brief hug.

* * *

"I don't like this Merlin."

"Neither do I Gwaine. You know I wouldn't leave if I had to."

"I know that Merlin but-"

"But what?"

Gwaine sighed and held Merlin's arm, pulling him away from his horse that Arthur was checking to see if Merlin had everything. "You are not going home to look after your mum."

"Of course I am."

"Merlin I know you. Yes Arthur does but he doesn't see the Merlin I sometimes see. There is a reason that has forced you to leave. Am I right?"

Merlin dropped his head. "You are."

"Is this something Arthur cannot know?" Percival asked, coming to stand by his husband.

"It is. Please don't tell him that the reason I am going is not because of my mum. Please."

"Your secret is safe with us Merlin." Gwaine held his arm out and Merlin took it, allowing the knight to draw him into a hug. "I am going to miss you Merlin."

"And I you Gwaine. You too Percival."

"This place won't be the same without you friend."

Merlin just smiled and walked back over to his horse and looked at Arthur as he finished checking it. "You are all set Merlin."

"Thank you."

Arthur took a deep breath and stared at Merlin. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go."

"Then stay."

"You know I can't Arthur."

Stepping forward, Arthur's arms were at his side and Merlin moved in closer for a hug, then Arthur's hand abruptly swung up and Merlin swallowed heavily. He shook Arthur's hand as the Prince said "Don't be away forever."

"I won't Arthur. You won't even notice I've gone."

"I will. Still..."

"Arthur I have to be going now."

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's hand briefly before letting go. Merlin hugged Gaius and got on his horse and got settled before looking down at Arthur who hadn't moved. "I will see you again Pendragon."

"I will make sure of it." Arthur reached out and placed his hand on Merlin's knee, squeezing it slightly before tapping Thunder who then began her slow trot. As the horse started to move, Merlin looked back and smiled at Arthur, feeling his tears escape, he turned back to face the front and urged Thunder to speed up and hurry out of Camelot, hoping no one who stopped and watched Merlin leave hear him sobbing.

"Percival?"

"Yes love?"

"I give it one month and then I am riding out to Ealdor to see just what it is that Merlin is hiding."

Percival looked to where they last saw Merlin riding away and then at his husband, putting his arm around him and holding him close.

* * *

After a few hours ride Merlin decided to have something to eat and give Thunder a rest. He started to go through the bag that contained his food for the journey when his hand came across something cold and hard.

Frowning, Merlin closed his fingers around the item and pulled it out of the bag. Smiling when he saw a small dagger that had the Pendragon symbol on it. He unsheathed the blade and picked up the small note that fell to the ground. _"Magic can't protect you from everything. Take care of yourself...idiot. A."_

Merlin hummed and held the note and blade to his chest. "So that was what he was rummaging around at when I was saying goodbye to Gwaine and Percival." Merlin said to Thunder who just grumbled and continued to eat the grass.

With Merlin having Thunder he made it to Ealdor within two days. Merlin pulled his horse to a stop and turned a corner and saw his mother walking out of her house, a small basket of clothes under her arm.

"Ma."

Hunith looked up at the voice she hadn't heard in a long time. Seeing her son looking tired but with a smile on his face, Hunith laughed a little as she dropped her basket, not caring that the clothes got dirty again on the ground. "Merlin! Balinor our son is home." she called into the house before running over to Merlin who opened his arms and welcomed the warm and caring hug his Ma gave him.

"Merlin son." Merlin pulled out of his Ma's arms and smiled when he was pulled into another hug. "You home for good son?"

"For about a year then it is back to Camelot."

"Why only a year?" Balinor asked, but Hunith looked at her son closely. "Something's wrong."

"I'm pregnant Ma."

"Pregnant? How?"

"Our son is a very powerful warlock it is possible dear."

"And also helpful if you mentioned it during the sex talk all those years ago."

"I didn't think you would grow to be that powerful of a warlock son."

"It's alright Da."

"Who is the other father son?"

"Just someone I met at Morgana and Leon's wedding. I can't be Arthur's servant and protect him whilst pregnant."

"Does Arthur know you are pregnant?"

"No Ma. I could have told him and he would have relieved me of being a servant and then wanted me to stay so he can keep an eye on me but if I am not his servant I can't stand by and watch him ride out to god only knows where with all kinds of dangers out there. I thought if I leave and come home until I have the baby it is better and I won't be risking mine or my baby's life."

"You did the right thing. Welcome home son." Hunith said as she pulled Merlin into another hug. Merlin looked over his Ma's shoulder and saw Balinor stood there with an eyebrow raised, looking as though he didn't believe every word that just came from his mouth.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

After Merlin had unpacked and got settled he wrote to Arthur and shrunk the parchment before putting a spell on it and the bird Merlin found to deliver his message. Tying the now shrunken message to the bird's leg, Merlin stroked the bird's head with the tip of his finger. "Take this to Prince Arthur Pendragon." Merlin threw his hands up in the air and watched the bird fly away.

"So it's true? You are back." said a voice Merlin knew only too well.

Merlin turned and saw his childhood friend leaning against a tree, arms folded with a small grin on his face. "Will!" Merlin laughed and hurried forward, hugging his friend.

Will laughed and hugged his friend back, eventually pulling away. "I missed you Will."

"You too Merlin. Your parents say you are pregnant."

"Yep."

"Do you regret getting pregnant?"

"Not one bit. What else did my Ma and Da tell you?"

"That you are not saying who the other father is and that it was someone you met at Morgana and Leon's wedding."

"That's right." Merlin smiled as he sat down on a nearby log.

Will sighed and sat next to his best friend. "Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you are lying to your parents about who the father is and the father doesn't even know which is why you have come back here until your baby is born."

"What made you come up with that?"

"I know you too well Merlin. It's Arthur's baby isn't it."

Merlin turned his head sharply and looked into his friends eyes and sighed when he realised he couldn't lie to his friend. He had to confide in someone. "Yes."

"Merlin why haven't you told Arthur?"

"Arthur is Prince of Camelot. Set out to marry a Princess and have children of his own."

"He already has one child of his own." Will answered, pointing to the sorcerer's stomach. "He just doesn't know it."

"And he never will. Arthur told me himself that he is marrying Princess Olivia and when we woke up the following morning he said we should forget about it so that is what I am going to let him do."

"I agree with all that if you weren't pregnant Merlin. Look you know I am not a fan of Arthur but even I think the poor bloke should know. This child is his heir Merlin."

"It is Arthur's duty to marry a Princess and make her his Queen when he rules along with his children. If he knew about me carrying his child he will forget about all that and look after me and my baby and see us right."

"That's good Merlin."

"No it isn't. I love Arthur. So much. I couldn't live a life knowing I made him give up the one he loves just to look out for me and our baby because he feels he has to. I can't live like that Will."

Hearing his friends voice break, Will reached out and held Merlin close. "I understand mate. You will always have me."

"Thank you."

* * *

It was the following day when Arthur was eating breakfast with his parents and Morgana and Leon when a bird flew through the open window and landed on the table in front of Arthur who smiled when he looked at the bird. "A message from Merlin."

"How do you know that son?" Ygraine asked.

"This is a 'Merlin' bird." he explained as he took the small message from the bird's leg and jumped slightly when the message went back to its original size. "Merlin must have used his magic for the bird to carry this and for it to find me. If you will all excuse me." Arthur stood up and held his finger out to the Merlin bird that climbed on his finger, perching itself on Arthur's wrist of his left hand, eating the pieces of crumbs that Arthur had in his left palm.

"All Arthur had to say were three small words and Merlin wouldn't have left."

"What three words?" Uther asked, looking from the now closed door to his wife.

Ygraine reached up and patted her husband's cheek before placing a small kiss on his lips. "Surely you are not that dense dear."

* * *

Arthur walked into his chambers and closed the door behind him, resting his left hand on the table and poured the rest of the crumbs on the table top after the bird flew from his wrist to the table.

Arthur sat down and unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_"Hey Arthur. Well here it is as promised. A message to let you know I have arrived safely. Ma is worse than I thought so I will be here for a while. I packed everything except my magic books so it is guesswork until I get it right. Da has tried some things but nothing has worked so I am going to try with what I have learned from Gaius._ _I want to thank you for the dagger Arthur. It never leaves my side. How are you? Please tell me your new manservant isn't a bootlicker._

_Stay safe. Merlin._

_P.S. This Merlin bird is now mine. I have put a spell on it, once you have written your message as soon as the bird touches the parchment it will shrink to the right size."_

Arthur smiled and began to write his reply. Once finished Arthur watched as the Merlin bird tapped the parchment with his beak and smiled when it shrunk. Arthur tied it to the bird's leg and picked it up and walked over to the open window. "Take this to Merlin Emrys in Ealdor."

Arthur watched the bird fly away and had the same feeling in his stomach he had when he saw Merlin ride away. Regret.

Arthur moved away from the window and picked up the letter, reading over it again and placing it in an empty drawer before locking it and placing the key on his belt along with the others.

* * *

"So how far along are you Merlin?"

"About two months Ma." Merlin answered, smiling as he held the basket in his arms, Hunith taking clothes out every now and then to peg them on the line that went from the corner of the house to a post not too far away. "What will you be doing for the rest of the day son?"

"Going into the fields to help Da."

Hunith stopped and turned to face her son. "You will do no such thing."

"Why not?"

"You are pregnant Merlin."

"Ma you told me you worked right up until you gave birth. What is so different about me?"

"You are a man Merlin. The female body is very different, we don't know anything about male pregnancy, we could not only lose you but the baby as well."

"Ma I can't sit and do nothing for seven months I will go barmy."

"Only minimum son."

"Ma I don't want you to worry."

"I can't help it. It's what mothers do."

When Hunith had pegged the last of the clothes out, Merlin handed her the empty basket. "Da is working in the fields. I will go with Will and get a start on that broken fence."

* * *

"When did you send that message to Arthur?" Will asked as he was holding a piece of wood whilst Merlin used his magic to fix it.

"Three days ago. He should have gotten the message yesterday."

"Did you put anything obvious in the message?"

"Of course I didn't Will. He is now set to marry that Princess and have children with her. That's not going to change."

* * *

The next morning Merlin was up at dawn and heading to the woods to collect some firewood when a bird landed on his right shoulder. Merlin smiled and took the message. "Thank you. You go and rest."

The bird chirped and flew away and up into the trees above.

Merlin sat down on a nearby log and used his magic to turn the parchment to its original size. Taking a deep breath Merlin began to read.

_"Merlin. You left already? I knew there was something different around here, definitely quieter. I am glad you got there safely. I am actually surprised you made it all the way there alone without anything actually happening to you. I dread to think what would happen now I am not there to save you all the time. The very reason I gave you my own dagger. With it being made by the royal forge I know it will keep you safe. Just don't hurt yourself on it. I expect a reply within five days Merlin or you will be seeing me there. Keep yourself safe. I wish your mother a speedy recovery and give my best to your father._

_Your friend. Arthur."_

Merlin sighed as he reread the last line of the message, _"I wish your mother a speedy recovery."_ Merlin felt awful about lying but what other choice did he have, as far as he was concerned there was no other choice.

* * *

As the weeks went on so did the messages, Merlin's hormones were all over the place and always looked forward to Arthur's letters as he had kept the banter going even in messages. In some messages Arthur had even asked Merlin for help and advice and Merlin was more than happy to give it as always.

Will had read each message and after each message he always said the same thing to Merlin. "He has a right to know. He sounds miserable Merlin. If he was in love he would be talking non-stop about her to you."

The more Merlin thought about it the more he realised that Will was right.

* * *

Merlin was now four months and was clearing the table, getting it all ready for dinner when he froze at his mother's words, looking scared at Will.

"Merlin there is a knight of Camelot here and he has some magic books with him, he says they are yours."

"Who did you tell about leaving them behind?" Will asked.

"Just Arthur. Which means he has seen my Ma."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I told Arthur I had to come back here because Ma was ill."

Will's eyes widened at Merlin's confession. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things to-"

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned and actually laughed with relief when he saw the knight entering the small house. It wasn't Arthur. It was Gwaine, closely followed by Percival.

"Gwaine."

Gwaine laughed and hugged Merlin before Percival hugged him.

Will moved forwards and introduced himself, shaking both knights hand.

"You will both be staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind ma'am."

"Call me Hunith please."

"Okay. Thank you Hunith. Me and my husband haven't stopped much as we wanted to get to see Merlin."

"Husband?"

"Yes. Me and Percival have been married for two years. We will be staying for about a week but will be camping outside."

"Nonsense. If you knights don't mind sleeping on the floor I can set it all up for you after dinner."

"That is very hospitable of you Hunith. Thank you." Gwaine said, giving Hunith his winning smiling before hugging Merlin again. "It's been too long friend."

"Two months Gwaine." Merlin laughed.

"Still too long." Gwaine looked at Percival then Will before looking back at Merlin. "Can we talk outside Merlin?"

"Of course."

"Well it will have to wait. Dinner is ready." Hunith announced as she placed bowls and plates full of food on the table. "Merlin go and fetch your father."

Merlin nodded and left the house.

* * *

After all the food had been eaten and the table cleared, Gwaine and Percival thanked Hunith for a lovely meal and followed Merlin and Will outside as Hunith and Balinor set about making makeshift beds on the floor for the knights to sleep on. "Balinor dear not separate beds. They are married; just help me make it about as big as ours."

Balinor nodded and set about helping his wife remake the makeshift beds again.

* * *

"I'm confused Merlin." Gwaine said once he, Percival, Merlin and Will were out of earshot from those still outside.

"Confused?"

"Yes. You see, when we came here, Arthur told us to help you as much as we could and then report back to him when we get back to Camelot on just how ill your mother is because he feels in your messages you are not being completely truthful. Watching your mother tonight she doesn't seem to be unwell or recovering from an illness. I knew there was a different reason for you leaving Camelot and I am determined to find out what."

Merlin sighed; he looked at Will who raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Tell them or I will." Merlin looked at the identical looks of confusion on both Gwaine's and Percival's faces.

Merlin let out a defeated sigh and slowly lifted up his tunic where Percival and Gwaine's eyes dropped, both of them gasping at the small rounded belly. "Is it possible?" Percival asked.

"If you are a powerful warlock like me. Yes."

All of a sudden, Gwaine looked angry. "Who did this to you Merlin? Who attacked you and got you like this?"

"What? No Gwaine I wasn't attacked. I gave myself to them willingly. It is my destiny to protect Arthur. I would risk my life to save him and if he knew I was pregnant he would relieve me of my duties."

"That's why you came here to live until the baby is born?"

"Yes Percival."

"But Merlin why lie and tell Arthur your mother is ill. Why not just tell him and leave to come here. When we get back and tell him-"

"No! Gwaine whatever you do you cannot tell Arthur I am pregnant."

"Why not?"

At Gwaine's question, Will scoffed. "Who do you think the other father is."

"Arthur. Morgana and Leon's wedding." Percival muttered.

"Yes."

Gwaine shook his head. "I still don't understand this Merlin. Why run? Why not just tell Arthur he got you pregnant?"

"Because then he would stand by me and see right by me and if he does that then he is giving up the woman he loves, the woman he told me he is going to marry."

"Princess Olivia?"

"Yes." Merlin dropped his head and left the three men stood there as he slowly made his way back to the house.

Gwaine looked at Will. "Arthur doesn't love her. He is marrying her as he was told by his father it is his duty. Arthur doesn't want to but feels he has very little say in the matter once Uther makes his mind up."

"Why didn't you just tell Merlin that?" Will asked.

"As much as we want to Will, we are not the ones who should be telling Merlin this. It's Arthur." Percival said.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think?_**

**_Chapter four up tomorrow :D_**

**_Review? x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

The next morning Merlin got up and headed towards the lake to wash up for the day, with it being a warm morning and no one about, Merlin took his top off and began to stroke the small bump. "Just you and me now baby girl. I wish your father was with us as I miss him but that is just not possible." Merlin sighed, he missed Arthur a lot more than he thought he would, he now knew the saying his Ma always said was true. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

Merlin reached the lake and stopped and gasped at what he saw. Gwaine was wrapped in his husband's arms, both of them kissing passionately.

"Guys please I am horny enough as it is and neither of you are helping."

Percival and Gwaine pulled away from each other and smiled at Merlin. "May I feel?"

"Of course Percival. Baby isn't kicking or anything yet though." Percival placed his hand on Merlin's stomach. "It's amazing. It really is."

"I am always talking to her."

"Her?" Gwaine asked.

"I believe I am having a girl. I may be wrong and if I am it doesn't matter. As long as they are healthy."

"That's all you can wish for." Gwaine smiled as he placed his top back over his head, passing Percival his. "Come on Perce. Let's leave Merlin to wash alone."

Merlin watched them go and when he was certain he was alone, he stripped to nothing and slowly walked into the lake until he was in up to his waist. After washing, Merlin slowly ran his hand down his chest, past his stomach and took hold of his cock, he used his thumb and fingers to twist the head of his cock, imagining it was Arthur's fingers doing this to him, he slowly moved his hand down and wrapped his long, slender fingers around his shaft, slowly moving his hand back and forth.

His left hand disappeared under the water and he began to fondle and pull his balls a little before continuing to his entrance, hissing slightly when he pushed a finger in, again imagining it was Arthur's finger, adding a second and began to move them in and out as his right hand around his cock got faster.

Thinking about the night when Arthur took his virginity, both of his hands got faster and Merlin was soon cumming, ropes of cum spurting over his hand and into the water, Arthur's name on his lips, leaving his mouth with a moan.

When Merlin got his breath back he washed himself down and left the lake, drying himself down before changing into his clean clothes for the day, not believing that he had just brought himself off whilst thinking of Arthur. Damn his hormones. He blamed Gwaine and Percival for giving him the picture of them kissing without their shirts on.

* * *

It was soon time for Gwaine and Percival to return to Camelot. "Are you sure you are alright Merlin?"

"I will be Gwaine. It is just a cold coming on."

"Are you sure Merlin? We hate to leave you like this." Percival said, worry in his voice.

"Very sure. My muscles are aching and I am very tired it is just a cold coming on. Ma said she had one when carrying me and it was a bad one. I just have to rest up."

"You make sure you do Merlin." Gwaine hugged his friend one more time and got on his horse, Percival following his husband's actions with Merlin before he too, got on his horse.

* * *

When Gwaine and Percival arrived back in Camelot two days later they were not surprised to see Arthur waiting for them at the stables. "How is he?" were the first words out of the Princes mouth.

"Merlin isn't too bad Arthur." Gwaine said, smiling at the blond.

"Not too bad. He is either well or not. Which is it?"

Gwaine said nothing so Arthur looked at Percival. "He isn't. When we were coming away he didn't look well. He said he was just coming down with flu as he ached all over. He has had flu here though and he now has his magic book, which he thanked you for, so he will be fine."

"How is Hunith?"

"She isn't too bad."

Arthur just nodded his head, still not sure about Merlin and walked away towards the castle.

"We get back after being away for ten days and not only is the Prince of Camelot waiting in the stables for us, but the first thing he asks us is if Merlin is alright." Gwaine said, smiling at his husband.

"Arthur really does love Merlin and he isn't hiding it well is he. Come on. We have been travelling all day and I want a bath followed by food and then bed." Percival said as he took Gwaine's hand in his and made his way up to the castle.

* * *

Later that night when Gwaine and Percival had settled, a knock sounded at the door. Percival answered the door and bowed his head when he saw Ygraine and her daughter stood there. "My Queen. My Lady."

Mother and daughter smiled. "May we come in Percival?"

"Of course." Percival opened the door and hurried over to the bed, chucking some breeches at his husband. "Cover up."

Gwaine caught his breeches and hurried about putting them on, making Ygraine and Morgana laugh at him.

"To what do we owe the pleasure my Ladies?"

"Please call us by our given names." Ygraine smiled.

Once Ygraine and Morgana sat down and the couple sat facing them, the Queen spoke. "How is Merlin?"

"He doesn't look well. He said he is coming down with the flu but I am worried." Gwaine said.

"Why? Merlin has had the flu before and he has been fine." Morgana pointed out.

"Yes but before Merlin wasn't-" Gwaine stopped short when Percival nudged him in the side.

"Merlin wasn't what?" Ygraine pushed.

"It is not our place to say." Percival answered. "We promised Merlin we wouldn't tell Arthur."

"We are not Arthur and you have my word as Queen that what you tell me and Morgana will go no further."

Both knights looked at Morgana who smiled and nodded. Percival took a deep breath. "Merlin didn't leave Camelot to go and look after Hunith. There is nothing wrong with Hunith."

"Then why did Merlin leave?" Ygraine asked.

"Merlin is pregnant isn't he." Morgana stated.

"What makes you say that?" Gwaine asked.

"I saw it in a dream of mine. But I only saw him. No surroundings so I don't know when it happens. Just that it does."

Gwaine and Percival looked at each other, neither of them answering Morgana. But Morgana didn't need an answer. Their silence said it all.

Ygraine sat in silence, her eyes going from the knights in front of her to her daughter who was looking slightly worried. "Who is the father of the baby Merlin is carrying?"

"I am sorry my lady but we can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Gwaine answered.

"So you know the name but you won't give me it."

Percival shook his head no and looked down. "No my Lady."

Ygraine stood up and placed her palms flat on the table's surface. "Both of you stand now."

Both knights did as they were ordered and looked at Ygraine who looked closely at the knights. "You have both been knights here for five years. You are my sons most trusted knights. I make it my business to get to know those who my son puts his absolute trust in. I know out of the two of you that you Percival are the more serious and honest one."

"My Lady?" Percival questioned.

"You said earlier that you promised you wouldn't tell Arthur so I ask you this: Am I going to be a grandmother?"

Percival looked Ygraine in the eyes who stared him down and didn't blink. Percival sighed and answered quietly. "Yes my Lady."

Ygraine slowly sat down. "Does Arthur know?"

"No he doesn't. Merlin didn't tell him as he didn't want to ruin Arthur's life." Gwaine answered.

"How can Arthur's child ruin his life?" Morgana asked.

Percival looked at Gwaine who nodded and began to tell the Queen and her daughter how Merlin really feels for Arthur. How he felt he had no choice but to leave as Arthur told him he was going to marry Princess Olivia, how Merlin believed that it wasn't an arranged marriage, but one out of love and how he knew that if Arthur found out, he would give up the woman he loved to look after his child and Merlin couldn't bear the thought of Arthur being with Merlin just for their child, him loving Arthur but Arthur only being with him because of a night Arthur told Merlin was a mistake.

Morgana sighed. "If I was in Merlin's situation with Leon I would have done the same thing. I saw bits of this in my dreams. Merlin pregnant but not sure when. I told Leon on our wedding day when Merlin left with Arthur that night that I dreamt of that and Merlin leaving the chambers next morning with tears down his face. But the morning after Merlin seemed so happy and always laughing so I didn't think what I saw in my dream was a vision."

"Merlin needs to come home. I know my son and have watched my son and the only person he is fooling is himself and his father. I know he loves Merlin." when Ygraine stood up from the table, Percival stood also. "My Lady you are not angry with Merlin are you?"

"No Percival. Now you have explained it and Morgana explaining about her dream I understand where Merlin is coming from. If I got pregnant by the man I loved and believed he didn't love me and knew he would marry me because he felt he had to I couldn't do it either. I couldn't spend my life with the man I love who would only be with me for the sake of it."

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Arthur was on the training field, shouting at his knights to get it right. Truth was the knights were doing exactly what they had been told to do but Arthur was in a bad mood as he had not heard from Merlin in five days and he was taking his mood out on his knights.

All knights stopped training when they saw who was approaching the training field. "What have you all stopped for?"

"Your mother Arthur." Leon informed the Prince. Arthur turned and did indeed see his mother making her way over to him. She never came onto the training field, no wonder the knights had stopped.

"That's enough for today." Arthur called and dismissed his knights and walked over to his mother who came to a stop, smiling at her son.

"Mother? What brings you out here?"

"I want to talk with you."

"About?"

"Merlin."

"What about him? I know I always let you know how he is when I hear from him but I haven't."

"I know that but I wanted to talk to you about your feelings for Merlin."

"I feel nothing but friendship for him." he answered, turning away from the Queen as he knew he could never lie to her face.

"Arthur when are you going to admit that you love him."

"Never because I don't." Arthur started to walk around the training field, hoping his mother would take the hint and go back inside, but much to Arthur's dismay, she merely picked up the bottom of her dress and followed her son, stopping after wobbling slightly as heels didn't help walking on the grass. She took off her shoes and held them in one hand and the bottom of her skirt in the other and marched over to her son who was looking at her incredulously. "Mother put your shoes back on."

"I wouldn't have had to take them off if you didn't walk away. I know you harbour more feelings than just friendship when it comes to Merlin."

"I am really not in the mood to talk about this now mother."

"I am not moving Arthur until you admit to your true feelings."

"Then you will have a long wait." he said as he walked back to the castle.

"Arthur Pendragon don't you dare walk away from me!" she called out after him, not bothered by the looks she got as she called out like that to the Prince, hurrying to the edge of the field, putting her shoes back on before walking back up to the castle, leaving the townspeople to stare open mouthed at their Queen.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Over in Ealdor Hunith was panicking whilst watching her husband as he checked over their son.

"Balinor what is it that is wrong with him?"

"I don't know love but he is getting worse." Balinor stood up and turned to face his wife. "I will call Kilgharrah for him to take you to Camelot."

"Camelot? What for?"

"We need Gaius. He will have potions and will bring books with him. If we don't then not only could Merlin lose his baby but he could lose his life as well."

When Hunith gasped, Balinor pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Will will look after Merlin whilst I see you off. Come on. The sooner we get you to Camelot the sooner you can get back with help."

* * *

As soon as Kilgharrah landed, Balinor ordered him to fly his wife over to the outskirts of Camelot and wait for her return and bring her and whoever she brings back with her back to Ealdor. "I am not a horse Balinor."

"No but if you don't do this we may not only lose our son but grandchild as well. I can order you but I don't want to go that far."

"I shall do as you ask."

"Thank you old friend." Balinor kissed his wife and helped her on Kilgharrah and watched them go; only going back to his son when he could no longer see the dragon.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough." Hunith said as she carefully climbed down.

"You are more than welcome. I will wait here, hurry and get help."

Hunith nodded and started out towards the castle in front of her.

* * *

Arthur had gone out for a ride that morning to clear his head but it was no good. All he could think about was Merlin. What was going on for him not to send him a message, he promised Arthur he wouldn't go four days without word and it had now been six. He really hoped that nothing bad had happened. Perhaps Merlin hadn't sent messages because he lost his mother. Maybe she got worse. Arthur shook his head. No. If he didn't hear from him by tomorrow then Arthur was going to ride out to Ealdor.

"Prince Arthur."

Arthur stopped his horse and turned and felt his mouth drop and eyes widen when he saw the last person he imagined seeing looking so well. "Hunith?" he jumped off his horse and hurried over to the woman who he noticed was looking distressed. "Thank goodness. I need to talk with the King and Queen. I know our village is not on your land but it is a matter of life and death."

Arthur felt his stomach drop. If Hunith was here alive and looking very well, whose life was hanging in the balance? "Whose life and death?" he asked, instantly regretting his question when he got his answer. "My son. I have come to ask your parents if I can take Gaius back with me so he can help Merlin."

"I know it will be granted Hunith, come, we must get there quickly, we will share my horse." Arthur helped Hunith on his horse and got on behind her. "Thank you so very much for this Arthur."

"You are more than welcome Hunith." Arthur answered as he urged his horse to go as fast as it would.

* * *

Within twenty minutes Hunith was standing in front of the court, wondering why everyone except Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were looking shocked to see her. Not knowing that everyone thought she was fighting for her life which was the reason why Merlin left.

"Please my Lord, my Lady. I have come to ask if I can take Gaius back with me. My son is very ill and getting worse. Me and my husband have tried all we can but we don't know what else to do. My husband said Gaius will know."

"What is it that is wrong with Merlin?" Uther asked.

"We don't know. But if we don't get help quick we fear that not only will Merlin lose his life but he will lose his baby as well." Hunith looked around when everyone in the courtroom gasped at what she said.

"Merlin is pregnant?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. That is why he came home to Ealdor."

"You mean he was attacked and ran?" Uther asked. He stood up and turned to his son. "If this kind of action has happened under my nose I want to know who has done this to him."

"No my lord you misunderstand. Merlin gave himself to them willingly. He left because once he found he was pregnant he feared he couldn't tell the other father as he wouldn't be able to help without disrupting his own life and Merlin didn't want him to go through that so left."

"He knows who the other father is then Hunith."

"Yes Arthur. He said he is the only one Merlin has been with."

"How far along is Merlin?" Ygraine asked.

"Five months, give or take a couple of days."

Morgana turned her head and looked at her brother who had gone as white as a sheet. "I got married five months ago, give or take a couple of days."

All of a sudden everything came swimming to the front of Arthur's mind. Merlin had only been with one person and that was him, he took Merlin's virginity and got him pregnant. But why run and not tell him. Something Arthur needed to know. When Gaius left with Hunith for Ealdor, no matter what his parents said, he was going with them.

Uther nodded and turned to his physician. "Gaius how soon can you be ready to go?"

"One hour."

"I want at least three knights with you both."

Arthur stepped down and stood by Hunith. "I along with Percival and Gwaine will go."

Uther opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he felt his wife's hand on his arm. He looked at the hand and then his Queen who smiled and nodded. "Very well son. Get yourself ready."

"Thank you so much my Lord." Hunith smiled, curtsying and then smiling at Arthur when she felt his arm go around her shoulders and comfort her.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers packing his things up, taking with him only what he would need when his mother walked in and sat down at his table. "Son, sit with me five minutes."

"I can't I have to get packed and ready."

Ygraine faced the door. "Come on in."

Arthur looked up and four servants walked in. "Tell them everything you wish to take with you and they will pack it, when you have told them so, we will take a walk and talk a little before you go."

Arthur sighed and nodded. Once he told the servants what he wishes to take with him he let his mother link her arm with his and he led them both from the chambers. "Was what you want to talk about what I was avoiding yesterday?"

"Yes."

" Mother, I slept with Merlin when he took me back to my chambers on the night of Morgana and Leon's wedding."

"I know son."

"You know?"

"Yes. Morgana told me she had a dream of Merlin sharing your bed with you and him leaving next morning, crying. Son what did you say to him?"

"I told him we should forget it ever happened."

"Arthur son why say that when you clearly want more."

"You forget father mother. He wants me to marry Princess Olivia."

"What your father wants and what he gets are two very different things Arthur. Since marrying me you think he would be used to that by now."

"What are you saying mother?"

"I am saying you ride out to Ealdor, stay with Merlin until he is well, confess your love and bring him home."

"What about father?"

"You leave your father to me."

Arthur smiled and hugged his mother before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you mother."

"Anytime son."

* * *

Once Arthur, Gwaine, Percival and Gaius were all packed up and ready to go, Hunith approached the Prince. "Prince Arthur could you spare some knights to bring our horses back? We only have to ride to where you found me, my husband made sure I got here safely and back."

"Okay." Arthur called for his five nearest knights and they all got on their horses, before Arthur could get on his horse his mother hugged him close and whispered in his ear. "Bring your love back."

Arthur smiled at his mother, giving her a slight nod and got on his horse, making sure Hunith was set to go before giving the order to his knights.

* * *

When they all reached the clearing where Arthur and Hunith met, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Hunith and Gaius got off their horses, handing them over to the remaining knights who bowed their heads and began their ride back to Camelot. "It's just a five minute walk up this way." Hunith said and led the men to where Kilgharrah was waiting patiently for them.

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival began to draw their swords when they saw the dragon sitting there but Hunith stepped in front of the beast, her back to it with her arms up. "No. He is no danger, he brought me here, Balinor is a dragonlord and he has ordered Kilgharrah to bring me here safely and take me as well as who I bring back with me safely back to Ealdor." Hunith quickly explained, smiling when Arthur sheathed his sword, his two knights following his actions.

Hunith turned and faced the dragon. "Please Kilgharrah we wish to return."

"Who is it that is in your company?"

"Prince Arthur of Camelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, both great friends of my son and Camelot's best physician and mine and Balinor's most trusted friend, Gaius."

Kilgharrah nodded and laid his head down, letting everyone climb on and didn't take off until he knew that were all on and holding on tight.

One hour later the dragon had landed and lowered its head, Gwaine and Percival jumped down, turning to help Gaius, followed by Arthur who jumped down and helped Hunith off. "Where is Merlin?"

"Follow me." she led them all across the field and into the small village, hurrying over to her house, which Will was pacing back and forth in front of.

"Will."

"Oh Hunith you have returned." he hugged the woman and shook Gaius', Percival, and Gwaine's hand and narrowed his eyes when he spotted Arthur. "What is he doing here?"

"Please Will he is here to help us." Hunith stated.

"No, Gaius is here to help us, he is here to cause more trouble."

"Please Will, put your differences aside until Merlin is well again. For Merlin's sake, please."

Will sighed and stepped aside to let them all into the house. Arthur walked in and saw Merlin laying on the bed looking pale, shivering whilst Balinor was placing a damp cloth on his forehead. "Merlin..." Arthur whispered, dropping to his knees beside the sorcerer. "Merlin why didn't you say anything?" Arthur asked, seeming to forget he was being watched as he took Merlin's hand in his.

"Am I missing something?" Hunith asked Percival who was stood next to her. "Arthur is the father of Merlin's baby. Merlin thought Arthur was in love with a Princess and left Camelot, thinking he would never have Arthur."

"He didn't tell him?"

"No. Arthur had no idea until you turned up in Camelot. Arthur doesn't love this Princess, he was told by the King that he was to marry out of duty but Merlin doesn't know that. Merlin thinks he is marrying for love and thought he would disrupt Arthur's life with a child so he left." the strong knight explained.

"Oh Merlin you silly boy how could you do that."

"Not now Hunith love." Balinor said as he moved back and let Gaius check his son over. When Gaius did all he could, he turned to Balinor and Hunith. "Do you know what is wrong with him friend?" Balinor asked.

"Merlin has a very bad case of flu."

"He can't have. Merlin has had flu before and never has he had it this bad."

"Never before has he been pregnant Balinor." Gaius sighed before explaining further. "Merlin's magic normally fights the flu so it does not affect him. But the baby Merlin is carrying is using all of Merlin's magic to fight the virus so the baby is fine. Merlin however has no magic to fight it with and with him also being pregnant it is draining him in more ways than one."

"What can be done?" Arthur asked. "Please Gaius there must be something."

"There is Arthur. It requires Balinor."

"Why me?"

"You have magic Balinor, you can use your magic, pour some of your magic into Merlin, Merlin can then use your magic to fight of the flu just like the baby is using Merlin's magic to do so."

Balinor nodded and dropped to his knees beside his son. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Take both of your son's hands in yours and read this passage from this book." Gaius turned to a certain page in a book and rested it on the floor in front of the dragonlord. "Keep reading no matter what happens."

Percival moved forwards and pulled Arthur from the floor and stepped back with him and everyone watched as Balinor read aloud from the book, his eyes turning gold, but Arthur along with everyone else gasped when the saw a blue mist of smoke surround their hands. When Balinor finished reading the blue mist covered Merlin before disappearing. Balinor let go of his son's hands and looked up at his old friend. "Has it worked?"

"I believe so. I hope so. I am afraid now is the worst part."

"Which is?" Hunith asked.

Gaius looked at the woman. "The waiting game, if it worked we should start to see a change in Merlin within the next twelve hours."

Hunith sighed. "I will make up some more beds for you to sleep in."

"I will make up my own Hunith and have mine beside Merlin if that is alright."

Hunith smiled. "Of course it is Arthur. No doubt you will have some questions for my son when he awakes."

"Plenty."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may**__** have made :D**_

* * *

After Hunith had made all the beds, she ended up making Arthur's which was right next to Merlin's as Arthur would not let go of Merlin. After a few hours Gwaine walked over to Arthur. "Foods ready."

"I'm fine."

"You are not Arthur. You need to eat and keep yourself well for when Merlin wakes up."

"What if he awakes and none of us are near him as we are all eating."

"He won't wake yet Arthur. You heard Gaius; it has only been a couple of hours. Now get something to eat or I will get my husband to hold you down whilst I force the food down your throat."

Arthur looked up at his friend. "You would as well wouldn't you."

"Of course. Well? Do I have to call Percival over?"

Arthur reluctantly let go of Merlin and stood up, mumbling as he walked past Gwaine, "if I didn't know better I'd say you been spending time with mother."

Gwaine smirked and joined Arthur at the table, making sure he ate properly and cleared his plate. "Can I be excused now?" Arthur asked sarcastically, looking at Gwaine.

"Of course."

Percival watched Arthur go and then lowered his voice for only Gwaine to hear. "What was that all about?" he asked his husband.

"Have you ever been on the wrong end of Ygraine?"

"No."

"Neither have I but I have seen Uther on the other end and it isn't something I want to go through so I am doing what the Queen has asked me to do. Watch out for Arthur and make sure all goes well and that when he and Merlin arrive back they are very much in love."

"You have a week to do that?"

"Perce they are already in love. I just got to make sure they are happily together when they arrive back in Camelot."

"You mean if Merlin agrees to go back. We all know there will be an argument coming and Merlin will probably say and mean it when he tells Arthur he won't be going back."

Gwaine looked at his husband, shocked. "Merlin can't do that to me."

"To you? This is Merlin and Arthur. They are more important."

"More important than my bollocks? I have seen Ygraine and she will have them on a pike. I tell you something, if Merlin stays here then so am I."

Percival laughed. "Ygraine cannot be that bad Gwaine. I refuse to believe it."

"Believe it Percival, Gwaine is not exaggerating." Arthur called over.

* * *

It was about an hour after everyone fell asleep, Arthur just drifting off when he felt Merlin move. He opened his eyes and looked at the brunet and smiled when he felt and saw and heard that Merlin's breathing had evened out, it had worked, Balinor's magic was fighting the virus off, Merlin was going to be okay. With that thought in mind, Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and held him close, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Merlin woke up feeling warm and comfy, smiling that he was wrapped up in a pair of arms, knowing they didn't belong to his Ma, he knew it was either his Da or Will holding him. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. He looked up and was shocked to see Arthur fast asleep, dread and panic started to pool in the bottom of his stomach; if Arthur was here he must know by now that he is pregnant. Looking around the room he saw Gwaine asleep in Percival's arms and Gaius asleep, mumbling as he turned over. His Ma must have told them how far along he was and Arthur wasn't stupid, doing the math he probably worked out that he got Merlin pregnant.

Merlin frowned, if he was in Arthur's position he would be mad that he kept it from him, in fact he knew Arthur would be mad, so why was he holding Merlin so close, acting very protective of him.

Merlin slowly moved Arthur's arms, slowly and quietly moving from the Prince's hold, Merlin held on to something and with the little strength he had, he pulled himself into a standing position and stretched before quietly moving towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur getting up, pulling a top over his head after fastening his breeches. "Just for some fresh air. Go back to sleep."

"I don't think so, after what you have just gone through. Merlin I nearly lost you, I am not letting you out of my sight." Arthur walked forwards and opened the door, standing, waiting for Merlin to walk through before following.

Once the door was shut, Gwaine, Percival and Gaius sat up and looked from the main door to a side door which opened to reveal Hunith and Balinor. Hunith made to follow her son and the Prince but was held back by Balinor. "Hunith dear this is between them and them alone. We are all best to leave them be."

* * *

Once Merlin steadily walked behind the house to the lake with the help of Arthur, the blond chose to speak. "We need to talk Merlin. I have plenty of questions and you better have some reasonable answers."

Merlin ignored Arthur as he dropped to his knees and began to wash. "Merlin do not ignore me. Will you at least look at me?"

When Merlin continued to wash and show no signs of even hearing Arthur, the blond continued, his voice rising as he was getting angrier. "You always do exactly what you want don't you Merlin? Even when following orders you do it your way and not how it's supposed to be done!"

At that Merlin snapped his head to face Arthur. "Ever since I have met you, following the rules and orders or not, whatever I have done is to protect you."

"Leaving Camelot whilst carrying my child and not telling me is protecting me is it. Would you be so kind to explain that one Merlin because I don't understand what was running through your head when you left. All this time you had me believing your mother was ill. Why did you lie?"

"Because you're going to marry! This child is out of wedlock, they'll be your illegitimate heir! Your wife is meant to have your first born, not your servant!"

"Surely I am the one who gets to decide who I want a family with."

"Yes you do and you chose Princess Olivia!"

"No I didn't. My father chose Princess Olivia."

"Well you obviously agreed otherwise you wouldn't have spent Morgana and Leon's wedding day talking with her and making her laugh."

"It is you I want Merlin otherwise I wouldn't have spent the night fucking you."

"If that is how you really felt then why tell me next morning to forget it."

Arthur looked sorry and let his shoulders slump. "I was ashamed, the only time I was brave enough to do anything with you was when I was drunk. "

"You knew how much that upset me afterwards with my actions as you confronted me about it, why didn't you just tell me then."

"You said that you were like that because of something that was your problem."

"Yes problem being I had just been rejected by the man I love and who I gave myself to completely. I felt hurt and used." Merlin sighed and looked away. "I thought you knew me better than that Arthur." he said quietly.

"It shows how much I know Merlin because I believed you was not one to keep important secrets from one who deserved to know the truth and run away instead of facing his problems head on."

"I did not run away."

"You could have fooled me Merlin. In fact you did fool me. Imagine my surprise when your mother turned up alive and well informing me that you was dying, not only you but the baby you are carrying."

"I told you none of this and believed it was best to lie to you as I have already said, I thought you was in love with her and I knew if I told you then you would stand by me and not marry Princess Olivia."

"That was my decision to make Merlin. How dare you plan out my life for me."

"Well why not, your father does." Merlin snapped.

"Wow. Just wow Merlin. You don't get it, do you? You have no idea! You say you love me and here you are pushing me away."

"Because you feel nothing but friendship for me Arthur. Having this baby will change your life, you will stand by me and I cannot live my life knowing that you are only with me because of our child."

"I could never be with you because of our child. If I didn't love you Merlin then yes I would stand by you and support you and our child but that is it. I love you Merlin. I always have. This baby has just pushed things along more that's all."

Merlin stood up, Arthur copying his movements. "How do I know you mean that."

"Merlin look at me."

Merlin did and found himself getting lost in those ocean blue eyes. "When have I ever lied to you, not counting when I hid my feelings as I was scared then but they are now out in the open? I do love you Merlin and want to spend my life with you."

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but held onto his stomach, gasping. Arthur moved quick and held onto him tight. "What is it Merlin? Tell me."

"She kicked. That was the first time."

"She?"

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes. "Yes. I always call her baby girl when talking to her; I believe we are having a girl. I know we not know until the baby is here but it is what I believe."

Arthur smiled and helped Merlin sit back down, sitting behind the brunet, pulling him close so his back was against his chest. His chin resting on Merlin's shoulder, their hands joined as they rested over the slight bulge that was Merlin's stomach.

* * *

"Well?" Hunith asked from inside the house.

Gwaine turned his face away from the small window that gave you a view from the back of the house. "They have made up." he grinned.

* * *

Merlin cleared his throat and shuffled a bit to get more comfortable, making Arthur let go of him and move back a little. "Sorry."

"It's alright Merlin, just get comfy."

Merlin did so and quickly felt saddened when Arthur's hand did not return to his stomach, holding him close, Arthur's chin no longer resting on his shoulder. He wanted that contact again, he felt safe in Arthur's arms, wanting to be in that hold again, Merlin placed his hand on his stomach, "oh another kick."

"Can I feel?"

"Of course."

Arthur moved forwards again and placed his hand on Merlin's stomach. "I didn't feel it."

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Feel around and press on a little, you will do."

Arthur nodded and began to move his hand about, pressing on a little, he moved his hand down a little and felt Merlin jump when Arthur placed his hand firmly down. "Wrong bulge Arthur."

Arthur looked down over Merlin's shoulder and saw that his hand was further down than his stomach. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see where my hand was moving to."

"It's fine. Really."

"You're hard Merlin."

"I always am lately Arthur. It has been driving me crazy sometimes. I have had to get myself off and get release that way."

"You know Merlin I am going to be staying for a while."

"You are?"

"Yes. And I can always... If you want me to of course... I hope you want me to...that is to say-"

"Arthur spit it out."

"I could erm, help you."

"What with?"

"You know, when you want, erm, release."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I am offering Merlin."

"Would you want to do that."

"I love you Merlin. I would do whatever I could to make anything better for you. That is, if you want me to touch you that way."

Merlin turned around and sat on his knees, facing Arthur. "What makes you think I wouldn't want you to touch me in that way."

"I don't know how you feel about me."

"My feelings for you have never changed. Despite the four months apart how I feel for you has only grown."

"And what feeling is that?"

Merlin cupped Arthur's face and smiled. "Love Arthur. My love for you has only grown, I love you more and more each day." he whispered before moving forwards and placing a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. Merlin moved to pull away but Arthur held his head in place, kissing back harder, slowly laying down, taking Merlin with him.

Merlin moved his head away when air was needed, finding himself lost in the ocean blue eyes that pierced his own. "Are we really going to do this Arthur?"

"Do what?"

"Us. Being together."

"We are really going to do this Merlin. Now I have you I am not going to let you go."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stayed by the lake for a while, just holding each other until Merlin shivered and Arthur said that everyone would soon be waking up and they better get inside as Gaius would want to check him over and Hunith will no doubt want to fuss over him.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the small house hand in hand and stopped when they saw everyone looking at them, smiles on their faces. "How long have you all been up?" Merlin asked.

"We were awake when Arthur opened the door for you to walk out and him following." Hunith answered before hurrying over and hugging her son. "Why didn't you tell Arthur about the baby Merlin?"

"I wasn't thinking properly Ma, but me and Arthur have talked and sorted things out."

"You're sure?" Balinor asked, he didn't want to let his son and hopefully, future son-in-law, know that they were being watched as they fought and made up.

"Very Da."

"Merlin my boy let me check you over." Gaius said. Merlin smiled and walked over to his old friend and let him check him over.

"Well?"

"Your father's magic is fighting it all away Merlin, the flu has nearly left your system."

"How do I get rid of Da's magic when it has gone?"

"It will just go Merlin. Your fathers magic was put there to only fight the virus, once the virus has gone it will have served its purpose and just go."

"Thank you Gaius."

"You are welcome Merlin but you still need plenty of rest until the virus has gone completely and you have control over your magic again, which you will do so after the virus has gone and the baby no longer needs it to fight it. But as long as you take the potions Merlin you will be fine. I can get heading back."

Merlin looked around and let his eyes land on Arthur. "You are staying for a while aren't you."

"I already told you I was Merlin. You are not getting rid of me now."

"We can stay for a couple of days Merlin. Even though you are getting better I still want to keep an eye on you." Gaius said.

* * *

Later that day Merlin and Arthur were sat in Hunith and Balinor's house, Arthur sat back against the wall, Merlin leaning back into Arthur's hold, his eyes fighting to keep open. Merlin felt safe and secure in Arthur's arms, one hand that was slowly stroking his stomach, the other hand stroking his leg, the hot breath puffing against his ear, feeling and hearing Arthur breath in his scent every now and then.

Merlin didn't fight it any longer and let his eyes drift closed. He was just drifting off when the door opened and he heard his friend Will. "I don't believe it."

Not wanting to deal with an angry Will, Merlin feigned sleep.

"Keep your voice down, Merlin needs rest and he is likely to get that with you barging in here looking for a fight."

"I am not looking for a fight."

"Why come in angry then." when Will didn't respond Arthur carried on. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"That isn't your business."

"If it is to do with Merlin it is my business and if it will upset Merlin then it is definitely my business."

"I was told Merlin is alright now I merely came to see him, but on the way I heard from Gwaine and Percival that you were keeping him company and I didn't want to believe it. I will just talk to him when you go back to Camelot where you belong, away from here."

"Will I am going nowhere without Merlin. What is it you have against me?"

"You are only going to use Merlin and hurt him."

"I plan to love him and protect him and spend my life with him, making him King along with me so we can rule Camelot together. Is that using him and hurting him?"

"You say all that now. I know better." he snapped and left the house slamming the door behind him.

"You can stop pretending now Merlin."

"I'm sorry, I haven't got the energy to deal with an angry Will."

"But you had to find the energy to deal with an angry me. I feel worse now."

Merlin shifted on to his side and looked up at Arthur. "Don't. It needed to be said and sorted." he smiled, moving his hand up to cup the back of Arthur's head, bringing his lips in for a kiss.

* * *

It was later that day after Merlin had drifted off to sleep that Arthur decided to go and get some more wood for the fire. Taking an axe with him, he began chopping up wood, breaking it into smaller pieces. "Now we can talk properly. I knew Merlin was awake so I didn't really say what I think."

"And I suppose now it's just you and me you are going to tell me."

"You are not as stupid as you look."

"Whereas you are?" Arthur asked as he picked up a small log and began to chop it with the axe.

"You should've seen Merlin when he came back, makes me sick that he just forgave you, like it was nothing. If I was in his shoes I would've told you to fuck off because you don't deserve Merlin, never have and never will."

"Yes well you are not in his shoes are you and never would be as I wouldn't come near you like that. I can't even stand the thought of shaking your hand, let alone anything else."

"Makes two of us. But that doesn't change what you did to my best friend. You're nothing but a monster, can't even say the words 'I love you' can you."

"I have told Merlin I love him. And you can't judge me by what you have been told."

"But I'm not. I'm judging you by the facts. You treat Merlin like he's your slave. Do this Merlin do that Merlin and to add salt to his wounds you take him to bed and tell him to forget. Just because you say you love him means nothing to me."

"But it means everything to Merlin and to me; you need to do a lot of growing up. Yes I told Merlin to forget it and I regret it from the moment I said it and still do but I was scared. You don't know what that is like."

"You're right I might not know what it feels like to be scared. But you telling me to grow up that's laughable because I know without a doubt that if I fell in love with someone and I could see that they shared feelings for me or even if they didn't I wouldn't be a coward and be mean. I would tell them that I loved them with my whole heart. I wouldn't make them cry, I wouldn't lead them to believe I was to marry someone else, I would keep them safe and tell them I love them every day of my life and thank the gods that they loved me back. So tell me sire; who really needs to grow up?"

Arthur tightened his hold on his axe and slammed it to the ground, "you know what? I was going to keep my temper in check with you being close to Merlin, but fuck that, now you have gone too far." Arthur snapped and lunged himself at Will.

Will got knocked to the ground and pushed Arthur up, swinging his arm, his right fist making contact with Arthur's jaw. Getting the advantage, Will rolled them both over so he was on top, but Arthur brought his leg up, his foot against Will's stomach as he pushed him off.

* * *

Merlin walked out of the house, he woke up and found himself with just him and his father. Arthur said he would be there when he woke up. Merlin stood up and stretched. "How did you sleep son?"

"Well. Thank you for everything Da."

"I would do all over again if it meant protecting you and saving you."

Merlin smiled and stepped out of the house. "Ma where's Arthur?"

"He went to chop some wood. I think him and Will have called a truce because Will went to help."

Merlin looked to the edge of the woods and paled slightly at what he saw. Fighting.

Merlin turned and hurried into the house. "Da quick, it's Arthur and Will."

Balinor hurried out of the house and looked to where his son was pointing and took off in that direction, Merlin holding his back as he followed. "Percival, Gwaine, quickly." Balinor said as he hurried over to the woods, the two knights and Merlin following.

* * *

Will stumbled backwards and landed on his back. "Can't stand hearing the truth." Will hissed.

Arthur growled and lunged himself back at Will, knocking the other man onto his back, Arthur punched Will in the face.

"You know nothing about me or Merlin so butt out." Arthur yelled in between punching Will.

Will's arm reached out and grabbed one of the logs wrapping his hand around it; Will swung out and hit Arthur round the head with the log causing the Prince to fall off him. Will stood up and wiped away the blood from his nose.

"I know far too much about you and Merlin." Will hissed.

Will threw the log so that it would hit Arthur in the stomach before kneeling on the ground, a knee either side of the Prince as he sat on his chest, his arms swinging and punching Arthur wherever he could. Arthur lifted his arms, up, trying his best to stop the blows when the weight on his chest was lifted and he choked, turning onto his side. "Arthur?" Merlin whimpered.

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"You are not Arthur." Merlin turned and looked at Will who was just starting to calm down in Percival's hold, Balinor standing between Arthur and Will, his arms held out. "You couldn't just leave it could you Will."

"Me? He threw the first punch."

"After you provoked him no doubt."

"All I did is tell the truth."

"Only what you believe is the truth, yes Arthur didn't tell me his feelings as he was scared but I was the same Will. Besides, what I did to him is worse."

"Sweetheart."

"No Arthur. I mean it. I left Camelot for Ealdor, planning on having this baby and leaving it with my parents to raise so you would never find out. That is wrong but I was hurting. If I didn't fall ill and make Ma go and fetch Gaius Arthur would never have known. Would I have been conscious I would have stopped her. What do you say to that Will?"

"You didn't tell me that."

"I don't tell you everything Will. I was hurt by Arthur so I left out what I did to him and made him look like the bad guy as I was angry with him."

Merlin looked at Percival. "Can you take Will to Gaius please and have him fix him up."

"What about Arthur?"

"Since I have had my magic books I know a lot more now. I will heal him."

When everyone left Merlin and Arthur alone, Merlin dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"Shh." Merlin soothed as started to tend to the cuts and swells on Arthur's face. "Who threw the first punch?"

"I did."

"Did he provoke you?"

When Arthur remained silent, Merlin stopped his treatment. "What was said?"

Merlin sighed when Arthur told him all that had been said. "Why did you let him get to you baby? You could have ignored his taunts. Only you and I really knew what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Merlin took hold of Arthur's top. "Arms up." he said as he lifted the top over the blonds head. "Tell me where it hurts okay?"

Merlin the placed his hands on Arthur's stomach and chest, healing the parts that Arthur told him had hurt.

"Kiss and make it better?"

Merlin smirked. "Don't push it. You still did wrong by fighting."

* * *

**_Well? What do you think?_**

**_Chapter eight will be up tomorrow :D_**

**_Thank you to Forevercullen for helping me with the fight scene between Arthur and Will. I wrote Arthur, she wrote Will :D_**

**_Review? x_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

It was the following morning when Merlin awoke to the sounds of his Ma pottering about the small kitchen, he opened his eyes a little and saw his Da kiss his Ma on the lips and then whisper something to her that made her giggle before leaving the house for work.

Merlin smiled, happy that his parents were after all these years together. But when Merlin thought about it, Arthur's parents were just the same. He only hoped that he and Arthur would be as happy as their parents were in years to come. Thinking of Arthur, where was he? Merlin noticed he wasn't being held like he had been every morning since Arthur came. This was the second time Merlin woke up without Arthur, he didn't like it.

"Morning Merlin."

Merlin looked up and smiled at his Ma. "Morning, have you seen Arthur?"

"I think he has gone for a walk."

Merlin nodded and picked up some fresh clothes. "I'm going to go and wash." he said, placing his clothes in front of him that hid his 'problem' another thing he would have enjoyed if Arthur would have been in bed, he could have rubbed against him. Although with his Ma being there, maybe not. Damn these hormones and being hard all the time.

Merlin began his walk to the lake, the quicker he got there and gave himself release the better. On his way there Merlin stopped at the sight in front of him groaned.

"Oh come on. Seriously, this isn't helping the problem I already have; in fact it has made it worse."

Gwaine and Percival turned to see Merlin stood there. "I understand you being married you kissing but standing practically grinding against each other with no tops on? This isn't helping me. I am horny enough as it is."

"Sorry Merlin." Percival said as he pulled away from his husband, putting his top back on and handing Gwaine his. Gwaine took it but didn't put it on. "What?" he asked when Percival looked at him. "It's hot!"

"And Merlin is horny and can't do anything about it so cover yourself up in front of him."

"Of course he can. He can go and find Arthur."

"I um, wouldn't feel comfortable with Arthur doing that, yes I know we have had sex already but that was when he was drunk. We have only just got together. We need to get to know each other in that way again first."

Gwaine grinned when an idea came to mind. "Why don't you go and have a long soak in the lake, you can get release there. Don't worry about Arthur I saw him heading towards the fields."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

When Merlin walked away Percival turned to his husband. "What are you playing at? Arthur is in the lake."

Gwaine put a look of surprise on his face. "Oh yes he is isn't he? I forgot."

"Of course you did." the strong knight answered sarcastically as he made his way back to Merlin's house.

* * *

Merlin stopped when he got to the lake and saw a pile of clothes on the small bank next to where he dropped his clothes. "Merlin."

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur stood there looking over his shoulder at him, Merlin allowed his eyes to drop from the Princes face, down the muscled back and to the curve of his arse which was covered by the surface of the water.

Merlin shook his head and looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here, I will leave you to it."

"Merlin."

Merlin stopped mid turn when Arthur called out to him.

"You are hard sweetheart, I said I would help you when you are like that."

"I know but -"

"But nothing Merlin. I want to do this, come and join me."

When Merlin made no movement, Arthur frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I am showing now Arthur. I feel f-"

"You finish that word I will fall out with you." Arthur walked towards Merlin, revealing more of his nakedness to Merlin the closer he got. Merlin couldn't help but let his eyes drop when Arthur was standing in front of him.

Arthur gave Merlin a small kiss. "Allow me to undress you?"

When Merlin slowly nodded, Arthur smiled and started with his top, lifting it up and over his head; Arthur then dropped to his knees and took off Merlin's boots. Arthur smiled and placed a tender kiss on Merlin's expanding stomach before lifting his hands up to undo his sorcerer's breeches. He slowly pulled them down and smiled as his loves erection sprang free. He kissed the tip and removed the breeches and stood up.

"Beautiful Merlin. Come on." He took Merlin's hand in his and led him to the lake.

Arthur led Merlin into the lake, only stopping when he was covered up to his waist. He let go of Merlin's hand and turned to face the brunet. "Do you want to wash first?"

"No. After."

"Relax Merlin." Arthur soothed.

Merlin took a deep breath and felt himself relaxing as he looped his arms around Arthur's neck. The blond smiled and moved his hand down Merlin's chest, over his stomach and down to his cock, hand disappearing under the surface of the water. "Arthur!" Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's fingers curl around his hardened shaft.

The Prince placed his left hand on Merlin's hip and brought them both closer together, Merlin moaning when he felt Arthur's cock moving along with his, both of them touching as Arthur held both cocks in his hand, pumping them fast as the hand on his hip moved around his back and cupped his arse.

Merlin stared deep into Arthur's eyes and smiled when he saw love and protectiveness there. Merlin moved his head forwards and covered the blonds lips with his own, kissing him as hard as he could as he felt the hand on his cock get faster, the grip tighten.

Merlin pulled away and threw his head back. "Oh gods Arthur. I'm close, faster, please."

Arthur sped up and placed a gentle kiss under Merlin's ear before whispering. "Cum sweetheart."

And Merlin did along with Arthur, both of them spurting out rope after rope of cum, shooting above the water's surface and onto their chest. Merlin breathed heavily and collapsed against Arthur who held Merlin close to him and chuckled. "Better?"

"Very much so. Thank you Arthur."

"You are welcome."

After they washed and dressed, Arthur led Merlin back to the house, his hand never leaving the brunets waist. "Have you seen Gwaine by any chance this morning?"

"Yes. I told him and Percival to hurry up and wash as I wanted to, I waited until they were walking away from the lake before stripping and walking in. Why?"

Merlin told Arthur what Gwaine had said and Arthur laughed. "I must thank him. I mean it though Merlin. Whenever you are feeling like that you come to me."

"And cum with you?"

"Yes." Arthur laughed and stopped, turning so he was facing Merlin's side, one hand on the sorcerer's lower back and the other on his protruding stomach. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin looked to his left, smiling when he saw nothing but truth in those blue eyes. "I love you too Arthur." he whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Two days later found Gaius checking Merlin over, deeming him fit and healthy as well as his baby.

Percival and Gwaine had packed up theirs and Gaius' things and Arthur and Merlin were to walk them to where the dragon would take them back to Camelot. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned and saw Gwaine stood there. "Are you alright?"

"I will be when you write a letter."

"Letter?"

"To Queen Ygraine forming her that you are well and very much in love with Arthur and that you are back together, she didn't want me back in Camelot unless you and Arthur were with me. You need to reassure her all is well and you will be coming back to Camelot or you will lose me as your friend."

"Meaning you will fall out with me if I don't write the letter?"

"Meaning I will no longer be around if I return without a letter."

Merlin laughed. "Okay. I will do it now."

Merlin called the dragon and hugged his friends and Gaius last, hugging him longer and thanking him for all he had done. "Here is your letter to give to the Queen Gwaine." Merlin said. "She had seen the letters I sent Arthur so she will know my writing, tell her we will be returning to Camelot in a week or two."

Gwaine nodded and hugged Merlin one more time, shaking Arthur's hand before getting onto the dragon.

"Please make sure they arrive safely."

"I shall young warlock." the dragon bowed its head and took off. Merlin standing there in Arthur's arms, both of them watching the dragon until they could see it no more. "How long before they get back?"

"It won't take the dragon too long."

* * *

As they made their way back to the small village, Merlin decided to be brave and ask about what has been bothering him. "Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Do you really mean it when you tell me you love me and that you would do anything for me? Because I am starting to doubt that."

Arthur stopped walking and pulled Merlin to face him. "You are doubting what I speak only as truth? What have I done to make you doubt me?"

"Since that morning in the lake two days ago I have shown you that I am more than willing to go further with you, wanting to go further with you but you make excuses and turn over or walk away." Merlin was surprised to find a tear moving down his cheek.

Arthur looked saddened and moved his hand up, wiping away the lone tear. "Sweetheart I do love you. And I do want to make you happy and give you everything, and please believe me when I say I really cannot wait to make love to you, it is all I think about when we are alone but-"

"But what?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared? Why are you scared?"

"What if I hurt the baby?"

Merlin chuckled in relief. "Arthur I know you are big but you are not that big. Trust me when I say you will not harm the baby in any way."

"I won't?"

"No love." Merlin moved closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, bringing him close. "I am relieved. I thought you was either going off me or wasn't being as honest as I thought you was being."

"No Merlin. I was just scared. I don't want to hurt you. I do have a request though."

"Which is?"

"We wait until we get back to Camelot where we have our own chambers."

"In a nice big comfortable bed instead of the floor?"

"Yes Merlin."

"I think I can wait a week or two."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

After arriving back in Camelot, Gwaine, Percival and Gaius walked into the throne room.

"Where is my son and Merlin?" Ygraine asked, standing up, speaking before her husband had a chance to. "They have remained in Ealdor my Lady, Merlin has made a full recovery and him and baby are well."

Ygraine stood up and walked over to Gaius and hugged him, thanking him for helping and saving Merlin and her grandchild's life. Gaius smiled and bowed before announcing he was to retire to his quarters. When the doors closed behind the old physician, Ygraine rounded on Gwaine. "Why have you come back without my son and Merlin when I clearly told you not to?"

"Arthur told us to come back as there was nothing more we could do."

"The letter baby." Percival whispered.

"Right, of course." Gwaine shakily fumbled into his jacket under his cloak and took out the letter and quickly handed it over to the Queen. "From Merlin."

Gwaine stood waiting, biting his bottom lip whilst the Queen read the letter and felt himself calm down when Ygraine looked up with a beaming smile on her face. "This has pleased me so."

Percival turned and looked at his husband. "I told you it was nothing to worry about, the Queen didn't threaten you or harm you did she."

"Only because I am happy with what is in this letter." Ygraine smiled and excused both knights to go and unpack.

Once the throne room doors were closed behind them Gwaine faced his husband. "I can't kiss my bollocks, grateful that I still have them, will you do it for me?"

Percival laughed and threw his arm around his husband. "Later after we are unpacked and in bed for the night."

* * *

Ygraine turned to face her husband when the throne room doors closed. "I want a feast to be held for the day after Merlin and Arthur return, we have much to celebrate and prepare husband of mine."

"Why?"

Ygraine handed the letter over and Uther read through it. "Our son has added his own message at the bottom."

Uther read the full letter and looked up at his smiling Queen. "Arthur must really love Merlin."

"Of course he does. There is to be a feast held in celebration of their upcoming marriage and it is to be ready for the day after they return."

"Will a big celebration make you happy?"

"Yes it will."

"Then a big celebration it will be."

Ygraine slowly walked up to Uther and placed her arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his lips as she pushed her body as close to his as she could. "Do you know what would also make me happy right now?"

"I do." Uther answered as he let his hands roam down his wife's back.

"Clearly not what you think." she smiled as she stepped back from her husband's hold. "Some new dresses will make me happy. After all I have to look my best when our only son announces he is getting married to the one he loves."

Ygraine turned to leave when Uther called out to her. "Look what you have done to me. How can I walk around with this?"

Ygraine let her eyes drop before looking back up at her husband. "You have your cloak; use that to hide it until you get rid of it. Just think un-sexy thoughts, it will soon go." she said, blowing a kiss to her husband as she left the room.

* * *

Over the next few days Merlin and Arthur spent all of their time together, getting to know each other romantically. Every morning and evening they bathed in the lake, mapping out each other's bodies, Arthur mostly with his hands and tongue.

Merlin woke up one morning, four days after Gwaine, Percival and Gaius left and found himself hard, which didn't surprise him. He shifted his leg so it draped further across Arthur's legs and began to thrust back and forth.

"It will help you more if I do this." Arthur said, smiling when Merlin gasped as he closed his fingers around the hardened length. Merlin's eyes rolled back as the hand got faster; when he felt himself close to cumming he stopped the movements. "Arthur stop. I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't cum. I will make a mess. How do we explain that?"

Arthur kissed Merlin quickly and moved down the makeshift bed. "Arthur what are you- oh god." he moaned when he felt Arthur's wet tongue as it swept across his slit, lapping up the precum before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it a little and then swallowing the whole length.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, trying not to scream as his fingers dug into Arthur's scalp, his hips thrusting upwards.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and covered his finger in the precum. Arthur took Merlin's cock in his mouth once more and let his finger wander down, past his balls and to Merlin's opening which he circled with his finger before pushing it in all the way to the knuckle. "Oh Arthur."

The blond pulled his mouth away and looked up at his love. "You close baby?"

"So close." Merlin moaned.

"Cum sweetheart." was all Arthur said before covering the sorcerers cock with his mouth again, his finger getting faster. Merlin felt Arthur's finger brush that spot inside him and he lost it, moaning as he was biting his lip, spilling all down Arthur's throat who swallowed it all.

Arthur pulled away and kissed the bump, "morning baby." he whispered, making his way back up to Merlin, frowning when he saw the red lips. "Don't bite your lips sweetheart."

"I had no choice. Thank you Arthur." Merlin sighed as the Prince covered them both up and gathered him into his arms. "Rest for a while longer."

"Mm, okay."

* * *

Later that day Will came round to see Merlin. Wanting to talk to him privately, at first Merlin wasn't sure but Arthur told him it was best as it was silly losing his best friend over what happened the other day. In the end Merlin agreed to take a walk with Will, saying he wouldn't be long.

As soon as Merlin left, Arthur turned to face Hunith. "Thank you. I needed to talk to you both but couldn't do that with Merlin here."

"Well it is about time Will and Merlin started talking again so I simply gave him a good talking to, seems as though I got through to him if he has come knocking, wanting to talk with Merlin."

"What is it you need to ask us son?"

Arthur looked up at Balinor at what he just called him. "What's wrong?" Balinor asked.

"Nothing, it's just that what you called me kind of has something to do with what I want to ask you both."

"Son?"

"Yes. I love Merlin very much and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to marry Merlin and wanted to ask both of you permission to ask your son to marry me."

Hunith got up and hurried around the table to Arthur, hugging him. "Of course you have our permission, nothing would make us happier than to see both of you happy."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Oh thank you."

"Why so nervous Arthur?"

"I don't know Balinor. I do need your help though."

"What can I do?"

Arthur told Balinor all about the Merlin bird and what Merlin did to make them able to send messages back and forth. "I wanted to ask if you could do the same so I can send a message to my mother asking for the Pendragon engagement ring so she can send it back."

"Of course. Let's go and do it now whilst Merlin is still out talking with Will."

Balinor and Arthur walked into the woods and Arthur stood and waited, writing a message to his mother, looking up every now and then to watch Balinor as he called a Merlin bird that flew down and rested in his hand, whispering and incantation under his breath.

Arthur finished writing to his mother and rolled up the parchment.

Balinor took it off him and shrunk the scroll, placing a gentle kiss on the bird's head, Balinor threw his hand in the air and both men watched as the Merlin bird flew away.

"Shall we head back?"

"You can Balinor but I am going to stay here for a bit, chop some more wood." Arthur said, his hand gesturing towards the axe and block and logs waiting to be chopped down.

Balinor nodded and tapped Arthur on the shoulder and smiled before leaving the Prince to it.

* * *

Thirty minutes into chopping wood someone cleared their throat and Arthur turned to see Will stood there. "Wow. Deja Vu ."

"Not this time Arthur. I have been having a long talk with Merlin and I have now come to realise that he is big enough and old enough to make his own mistakes. I still don't like you or it. 'It' meaning your relationship with him, I hate that me hating you hurts Merlin more and I hate anyone who hurts Merlin and here I am doing what I'd hate anyone else to do. Friends is too much for my liking."

"As it is for mine."

"I say no to friendship right now but I will say yes to a truce." Will said, holding out his hand.

Arthur stared at it and slowly moved forwards. "For Merlin," Arthur took Will's hand, "truce."

* * *

The next day back in Camelot Ygraine had just received Arthur's message and squealed, causing Uther to run in, sword in hand with two of his best knights behind him. "Ygraine are you alright?"

"More than alright I have heard from our son."

Uther stood and looked properly at his wife. "You squealed in excitement? I thought you were being attacked. You have just put ten years on my life I can't afford to have."

"Oh shush you. Now stay here and look after this Merlin bird. It is vital that it does not fly away. I will fall out with you should you lose it."

Ygraine took the keys from Uther's belt and turned to the two knights. "Follow me down to the vaults. I wish to collect something there."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ygraine walked back into hers and Uther's chambers. "Ygraine I am sorry love but I went near it and it flew away up there." he said, pointing to the top of their bedpost.

"That is because the letter it delivered and who is to send something back with it isn't you."

"Is that the Pendragon engagement ring?"

"It is. Arthur wishes to propose and has asked for the ring. Now then it said in the letter that the box that holds the ring will shrink as soon as the Merlin bird touches it."

Holding the box containing the ring in her right hand, Ygraine lifted her left arm, hand held out and called the bird down. Uther and Ygraine watched as the bird flew down and touched the box, Ygraine gasping when she saw it shrink. She tied the now small box to the bird and walked over to the window, stroking its wing and kissing it gently on the head, Ygraine opened her hands. "Safe journey." she whispered to the Merlin bird as it took off.

"Arthur said in the letter that he and Merlin will be back in just under a week. I want invitations sent out as a feast is to be held a week after they return celebrating Arthur and Merlin's engagement."

"Isn't it best to wait until they come back? What if Merlin says no."

Ygraine's face hardened slightly. "You think he will say 'no' do you?"

"No no of course not."

"Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't have said it Uther Pendragon."

Uther gulped, Ygraine saying his full name let him know she wasn't happy with him. "I know he will say yes. They are truly suited to each other but we have to think of everything."

Ygraine walked up to Uther and patted his cheek. "You poor dear. You have no idea do you."

Uther seeing Ygraine soften a little decided to now just agree with whatever his wife said. "No I don't. You know I am useless at this kind of thing."

"We will send invitations out that there is to be a ball in celebration but not put what the celebration is. If and this is a big 'if' Merlin does say no then the ball will be to celebrate the upcoming birth. When Merlin does say yes which we know he will then it will be to celebrate not only the upcoming birth but marriage as well."

"My gorgeous wife thinks of everything."

"That I do. I also know you are just going along with me in hopes I will let that 'no' comment slide, but don't worry, you will be sleeping in our chambers tonight."

"Thank you love."

"Don't get your hopes up Uther."

"Why?"

"You may be sleeping in here but not in our bed."

"Then where?"

"The floor." she answered, giving her husband a gentle tap on the cheek before leaving their chambers, leaving Uther to curse himself for once again opening his mouth before thinking.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter ten will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur was once again chopping wood in the place where he had fought and called a truce with Will and sent off the message to his mother asking for the ring. Arthur had gotten the ring this morning where he put it safely in his breeches pocket before stripping and going into the lake to bathe and wash for the day. Arthur stopped chopping when he remembered Merlin that morning; he had washed and decided to swim back and forth a little. Merlin had seen him and Arthur watched as Merlin quickly stripped, hurrying as best he could over to Arthur, jumping in his arms telling him to take him and please him. Arthur didn't need telling twice.

It got to midday when it got really hot; Arthur poured some of his water over his face, cooling him down before drinking a little and then took his top off, letting it drop to the floor as he continued to chop the wood.

Merlin had decided to go and fetch Arthur for something to eat. When he reached the opening of the woods he stopped at what he saw. A shirtless Arthur, beads of sweat glistening on his back, muscles moving and tense as Arthur raised his axe, bringing the weapon down hard as he chopped the wood, splitting it in two and placing it among the pile of chopped wood before moving forward to pick up another lump of wood. Arthur set it in place and raised his axe, ready to bring the weapon down and chop the wood in two when Merlin spoke.

"Stop."

Arthur held his arms still and turned, smiling when he saw Merlin stood there, smile on his face, making Arthur's smile grow when he saw Merlin's eyes wander all over him. "You know you don't have to stand there staring, you can touch."

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"You're all sweaty."

"So? You don't seem to mind when I am like this after we have just got each other off."

"That's different." Merlin stuttered, starting to back back as Arthur moved towards him, smirk on his face.

"Why is it Merlin?"

"Because I said." Merlin started to walk backwards quicker. "Arthur no, I mean it."

"Give me a hug." Arthur grinned opening his arms. "Don't make me chase you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I will give you a five second head start seeing as you are six months along. One..."

Merlin ran.

* * *

Hunith walked out of the house and called Balinor, telling him to get some food. Balinor stopped his work in the fields and went to join his wife, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh. Is Merlin alright?"

Balinor turned and looked to where Hunith was looking and saw his son running towards them as quickly has his belly would allow him, looking over his shoulder with the biggest grin on his face, holding his stomach with both hands.

Hunith and Balinor watched as Arthur came into view, laughing as he was chasing Merlin. "No Arthur!" they heard Merlin call.

"Yes Merlin!" Arthur called back, getting closer to Merlin who made the mistake in stopping to look behind him to see how close Arthur was as Arthur used that to speed up. "No!" Merlin laughed, starting to run again, getting closer and closer to where Hunith and Balinor stood.

Arthur opened his arms and caught Merlin, picking the brunet up, one arm around his back, the other under his legs, kissing him on the lips, which Merlin happily returned.

"Now put me down and go and wash, then we can eat."

"How about I wash whilst you pack up the food and me and you go and have a picnic, just us two."

"I say put me down and wash and I will get it all ready."

Arthur put Merlin down and let him walk in the house, smiling when he saw his saw his sorcerer red in the face, embarrassed from being swept up and kissed like that.

* * *

Arthur had just finished drying himself off, pulling a clean top over his head when Merlin appeared, basket in hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." Arthur smiled, taking the basket from Merlin, carrying it in his left hand as his right hand held onto Merlin's.

Arthur led Merlin to a secluded spot and opened the blanket up, laying it on the ground and spreading the food around. "A little help Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from spreading the food around. "What with?"

"To get down on the floor I need to be holding onto something. Give me something to hold on to."

Arthur stood up and smirked. "Oh I know what you're thinking." Merlin laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed Arthur's hand and got himself sat down.

Arthur sat down and handed Merlin some food, frowning when he realised some of the food that he had placed out. "Pickles Merlin?"

"Yes. Can you pass the milk please?"

Arthur gave Merlin a goblet full of milk and then watched with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"You are. Eating pickles is one thing, but dipping them in your milk!"

"It's your fault."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and stared at his love. "How is it my fault?"

Merlin moved down and kissed Arthur. "You got me pregnant."

Arthur laughed and let Merlin continue eating his weird choice in foods as he picked out his own food.

All the way through the picnic Merlin had noticed that Arthur had gone quiet, drumming his fingers on his legs or on the ground. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"Nothing why."

"You seem nervous."

"Do I?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I hope."

"You hope?"

Arthur cleared his throat and helped Merlin to sit and knelt in front of him. "Merlin you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you."

"You do? I mean, yes you do, of course you do, um."

Merlin shifted around and got onto his knees in front of his Prince. "Arthur." Merlin whispered, trying to calm Arthur.

"I'm sorry, just nervous a little."

"Arthur all you have been through and faced and fought, what has you so nervous?"

"You'll find out once I get the words out."

"Just take a deep breath and take your time."

"Okay." Arthur took a deep breath and looked into Merlin's eyes. Seeing those piercing blue eyes staring back at him, Arthur found himself calm. "Merlin I love you. So much. Since I came here and made up with you I have never been so happy. This last week spent with you has been the happiest time of my life and I never want it to go, I never want to let you go. Merlin you are my friend, love, soul mate and destiny. You have made me so unbelievably happy and if you let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." Arthur put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it and showing Merlin the Pendragon engagement ring. A gold band with the engraving _'Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours.'_ All around the band.

"Merlin. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Merlin choked, tears coming to his eyes. "Yes I will." he laughed, throwing his arms around Arthur's neck, kissing him full on the mouth which Arthur happily returned.

When air was needed Arthur pulled back and removed the ring from its setting, placing it on Merlin's finger who turned it. "Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours." he read aloud. Merlin's tears continued to fall even more. "I love you so much Arthur."

"And I you sweetheart."

They had packed up the rest of the picnic and made their way back. Merlin wanted to let his parents know straight away. Arthur couldn't help but smile at Merlin who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Merlin you do know you will have to leave home now we are to be married."

"Arthur wherever you are is where my home is." the brunet told his love with a kiss and hurried into the house. "Ma? Da?"

Hunith who was at the table sewing looked up. "Merlin dear what is it?"

"Where's Da. Me and Arthur have some news we wish to share with you both."

"Outside in the fields."

"I'll fetch him." Arthur helped Merlin sit opposite his mother before leaving the house to get Balinor.

Arthur came back ten minutes later with Balinor on his heels. "Arthur says you have some news son."

"I do, well, we both do."

"What is it?" Balinor asked as he moved further into the house to stand behind his wife. "Whilst on the picnic Arthur asked me to marry him and I said yes." Merlin practically squealed, lifting his hand up to show his parents the ring.

Hunith squealed and moved around the table, hugging her son to her as close as she could. "Oh my boy. I am so happy for you." Hunith praised, crying along with her son.

Balinor walked over to Arthur and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family. Son."

"Thank you. Um, Merlin seems to be crying over the smallest thing lately."

"He will do Arthur, it is his pregnancy that is causing him to be very emotional."

"So he is alright?"

"Yes son." Balinor laughed, reassuring a worried Arthur.

"I suppose this means you will be leaving us again then?" Hunith asked as she pulled back from her son.

"Yes. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"You are best to tell Will as well sweetheart, better coming from you alone, I know we don't fight now but we are not exactly friends either."

"I will go and tell him now whilst you pack up all of our stuff Arthur."

* * *

Merlin knocked on Will's door and waited. "Who is it?" Will's voice sounded through the wooden door.

"It's Merlin. Open up I have some great news."

Will opened the door and saw Merlin stood there, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What has you so excited?"

"I'm getting married." Merlin burst out, holding his hand up to show Will the gold band on the finger on his left hand. "Read the inscription."

Will looked more closely and turned the ring, not moving it off Merlin's finger. "Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours." Will read aloud, frowning when he looked up at Merlin. "What does that mean?"

"It means, forever yours, mine and ours. It is the Pendragon engagement ring."

"You really do love him?"

"Yes Will and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, raising our baby and more that are to come."

"Then my friend. I am happy for you." Will said, smiling when he saw that his approval made Merlin happy and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

It was just after dawn the next day and both Balinor and Hunith went to see them both off, Balinor calling the dragon and ordering him to make sure his son and Arthur arrive in Camelot safely and get the as close to Camelot castle as he could as he could as Merlin wouldn't be able to walk far with him being six months pregnant.

After giving her son and Arthur a farewell hug, Balinor having to pry his wife's arms from around them both as she would not let go, Balinor hugged his son, shook Arthur's hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Safe journey to you both, look out for a Merlin bird, we will be wanting to know how you are both doing, especially you Merlin as you get closer to your due date. "Okay Da." and with one last hug Merlin and Arthur got on Kilgharrah who bowed his head to Balinor. "I shall come back here and let you know when I have dropped them both off."

"Thank you old friend."

Kilgharrah then spread his wings and Balinor held his wife close as both of them watched their son and future son-in-law fly away.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eleven will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

One hour later, Kilgharrah landed and dropped his head, waiting until the two men were on the ground before raising his head. "This is as close to the castle as I can get with landing. I wish you all the best young warlock and Prince. I hope we keep in touch."

"We will do Kilgharrah. Thank you."

"You are welcome young warlock; this is where I leave you. I will fly to the castle and let myself be seen so they will know I have dropped you off and are not far from home." the dragon said and took off.

"Come on sweetheart, we are about a twenty minute walk away." Arthur picked up all of their belongings and hand in hand they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Ygraine had just finished getting dressed and ready for the day when she saw a dragon fly past her window. Arthur said in his letter a dragon would be bringing him home and if a dragon has just flew past that can only mean one thing, Arthur and Merlin have come home. Ygraine squealed.

Uther burst into the chambers, sword in hand, ready to attack with two of his knights behind him, just as he did days ago when he heard his wife scream. He looked around and saw Ygraine looking very happy, bouncing on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands. "Seriously woman? You keep doing that you will soon find yourself without a husband." he warned, sheathing his sword, holding his chest where his heart was.

"Why were you squealing?"

"I have just seen a dragon fly past our window, Arthur said that he and Merlin will be coming back on a dragon, seeing that dragon can only mean one thing. Our son and Merlin are home."

"Ygraine dear we often get a dragon flying over to make sure all is well with Camelot." Uther said, his hands on Ygraine's upper arms, stopping her from leaving the room. "It doesn't mean that Arthur and Merlin are back yet."

But Ygraine was having none of it, she wrenched he arms free and pushed Uther to the side. "Oh get out of my way you silly man, a mother knows these things." she said as she picked up the bottom of her dress and hurried from her chambers.

By the time Ygraine reached the stables, Arthur and Merlin were just walking through the castle gates, knights taking stuff from Arthur, unloading the Prince of the carrying of heavy things.

Finally Arthur and Merlin reached Ygraine who stood there, big smile on her face with her arms open wide. "My son."

Arthur stopped in front of his mother along with Merlin and hugged the Queen. "Mother. It's good to see you."

Ygraine pulled back a little. "And you. Now I give you what you have coming to you."

"Which is?"

"This." Ygraine lifted her hand up and slapped the Prince across the back of the head.

"Ow! Mother what was that for?"

"Being stupid and letting someone like Merlin get away, due to your stubbornness that you get from your father you nearly lost Merlin and your baby in more ways than one."

"I know that mother and you don't know how much I deeply regret it."

"But, you rode out, determined on seeing Merlin, determined on not leaving Ealdor unless Merlin was with you. That you get from me."

"Merlin dear." Ygraine cooed, hugging Merlin close. "May I?" she asked when she pulled back, her hand hovering over Merlin's stomach.

"Of course. Say hello to grandma baby girl."

Arthur saw his mother give Merlin the biggest smile he had ever seen. "You are having a girl?"

"I believe so."

"Come. Let us introduce the baby girl to her grumpy grandpa." she said as she took Merlin's free hand, walking with both men up to the castle.

* * *

When Ygraine reached the throne room doors, Arthur stopped her from opening them. "Mother wait."

"Why? Your father will want to see you both."

"Mother, father hasn't seen a pregnant man before."

"Well neither have I and I took it well."

"Father isn't you though is he."

Ygraine looked at Merlin and saw he now looked worried and slapped Arthur around the back of the head again. "Ow! Mother what was that one for?"

"Look at Merlin."

Arthur looked and saw Merlin now looked worried. "I'm sorry sweetheart I don't mean to worry you."

"Awe you call him 'sweetheart' Arthur." smiling at Merlin who now turned red, slightly hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright Merlin, the most Uther will be is a little shocked as he hasn't seen a pregnant man before."

Ygraine opened the throne room doors and hurried over to her husband. "Uther dear, Arthur has returned with Merlin and he is glowing."

Uther hugged his son. "Welcome home. I am glad you have brought Merlin back to where he belongs." Uther praised and finally let his eyes land on Merlin who was stood there wearing one of Arthur's tops that was getting tight on him as his stomach was growing by the day. "You'll be a widower even sooner than I thought." he said, looking from Merlin's stomach to his wife.

"Father?"

"He is in shock dear." Ygraine took Uther's hands and placed them on Merlin's stomach. "Feel."

Uther stood still with his hands on Merlin's stomach. "I don't feel anything."

Arthur bent forwards slightly and placed his hand on Merlin's stomach along with his father's. "Come on you gorgeous little Princess, kick for papa."

Uther gasped and laughed when he felt something push against his hands.

"Oh." Merlin gasped, placing his hand on his stomach when Uther removed his. "That was a hard one."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur."

"I felt a kick. There really is a baby in there isn't there."

Ygraine turned and looked shocked at her husband. "Of course there is. What do you think it is? Wind?"

Merlin actually laughed. "I hope you don't mind but it has been a tiring day and I could do with a lie down."

"Of course. You will be sharing Arthur's chambers now. The servants will have packed everything away now. Will you join us for breakfast in the morning?" Ygraine asked.

"Of course. Mother, father." Arthur nodded to each of them before picking Merlin up.

Uther and Ygraine stood and watched as the young couple made their way from the throne room, catching what they were saying to each other until the doors closed behind them.

"I can walk you know Arthur."

"I know that baby but I want to carry you. I love holding you this close."

"You can hold me even more closer to you with no clothes separating us when we get to our chambers."

"I really could have done without hearing that last bit." Uther moaned as he sat on his throne. Ygraine gave a look of sympathy and sat on her husband's lap. "Poor you. I will help you forget it."

* * *

Arthur walked into their now shared chambers and turned to face he door, allowing Merlin who was still in his arms to turn the key, locking them in. Turning and heading over to the bed, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur gasped when he felt his clothes disappearing, leaving him naked, looking at Merlin he saw he wasn't the only one who was naked.

The Prince laid his love on the bed and stared into the blue eyes Arthur always got lost in. "I love you." he said before capturing Merlin's lips in a searing kiss. "It might be easier for you on your hands and knees sweetheart."

Merlin nodded and got up onto his hands and knees, looked at Arthur over his shoulder and wiggled his arse. "Take me sexy."

Arthur actually growled low in his throat and used the oil on the table by their bed to slick his fingers up. Arthur parted the brunet's cheeks and ran the tip of his finger over Merlin's hole, pressing the tip of his finger inside, the hole sucking on the digit greedily. "Arthur please."

"I have to stretch you first."

"Then stop teasing and do it already. I have waited too long for your cock, please Arthur."

Arthur moved forwards and started to place kisses down Merlin's back as a second finger entered Merlin, slowly follow by a third.

Merlin fisted the sheets under him. "Oh gods Arthur, I'm stretched enough. Please."

"Soon baby." Arthur moved further down with his lips, spreading Merlin's cheeks as far as he could and stuck his tongue out, licking from Merlin's balls, all the way up, past his hole before pulling back, tongue out once more and entered Merlin with it.

"Oh fuck Arthur what are you doing to me." Merlin moaned as Arthur continued to fuck him with his tongue. Not being able to hold back any more, Merlin came, spilling all onto the sheets below him.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"Always." Merlin whimpered.

Getting onto his knees behind the sorcerer, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and gently eased his way inside, past the tight ring of muscle, moaning as he plunged deeper into Merlin. "Oh fuck baby it has been too long."

"Move."

Not needing to be told twice, Arthur pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside the brunet before thrusting forwards hard causing Merlin to scream out. "Faster Arthur. Harder."

Arthur pulled out and got Merlin onto his back, away from the mess on the sheets. Entering Merlin again quickly, thrusting hard and fast making the headboard bang against the wall as the bed moved with them. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too sweetheart." Arthur moaned. He ran his hand down the side of Merlin's left leg and back up again, stopping at his thigh.

Merlin gasped in surprise when he felt Arthur lift his leg up, watched as Arthur dropped his head low enough for Merlin to get his leg over and found himself on his side, biting into the pillow as Arthur started to pound into him from behind.

Reaching around, Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and with a few sharp tugs, Merlin came, screaming Arthur's name with Arthur following straight after, filling Merlin up with all he had.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the mess on the bed from him cumming twice and Arthur's hand were clean.

The Prince pulled out of his sorcerer and turned him over. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright. I love you Arthur."

"I love you too. Sleep now sweetheart." Arthur said, panting slightly as he was still getting his breath back. He pulled the covers up and covered them both up, kissing Merlin's forehead before joining his love into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter twelve up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

The following morning Merlin was the first to wake and smiled when he felt himself secure in Arthur's arms. He slowly turned over, careful not to wake Arthur and couldn't help but stare at Arthur sleeping, something he did often in Ealdor if he awoke first, he was happy that he wasn't the only one as he had woken a few times to Arthur staring at him.

Moving his head up, he kissed the blonds closed eyes, the tip of his nose before moving his lips to the corner of Arthur's mouth, jumping slightly when the Prince turned his head and captured his lips in a searing kiss, rolling Merlin onto his back but not pressing his weight on him, instead, letting his hand move slowly down his chest and over his stomach, letting it rest there, his hand moving in a circular motion.

Merlin pulled back when air was needed. "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart." Arthur replied, kissing Merlin again before moving his head down to kiss the brunet's stomach. "Morning my gorgeous little Princess." laughing as he received a kick against his lips in answer to what he said.

When they were dressed and ready for the day they made their way to the throne room to join Uther and Ygraine for breakfast, Merlin finding himself in a tight hug after hearing someone squeal his name. Not being able to see anything but black hair, Merlin guessed it was Morgana that had him in a tight hug.

"Oh look at you. You're glowing." she complimented when she pulled back.

"Thank you. I see you have only got more beautiful as each day has passed."

"Flatterer." Arthur murmured as he made his way over to the table.

"Merlin I need to talk to you privately after breakfast."

Merlin looked and saw Morgana looked worried. "Of course. Let me eat first though, this baby girl wants her breakfast." he said, his hand resting on his stomach.

They had all sat down to breakfast and Uther and Leon watched Merlin in horror as Arthur did in Ealdor when they saw what food Merlin put together. "That is one thing I don't miss with being pregnant. Weird cravings." Ygraine said, smiling at Merlin who was oblivious to the looks he was getting because of what he was eating.

"Is that what that is? Cravings?" Leon asked.

"It is."

"You should have seen him in Ealdor; he dipped his pickles in milk." Arthur informed them all.

After breakfast Merlin told Arthur to go and get reacquainted with his knights as he wanted to talk with Morgana and catch up. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Arthur." Merlin laughed. "I will either be in the royal gardens, our chambers or Morgana and Leon's. Go. And I will see you soon."

"If you're sure."

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and gave Merlin a quick, but passionate kiss and left with Leon after he did the same with Morgana.

* * *

They had both decided to go and talk in the royal gardens, walking around before Merlin needed to sit, holding his back as it ached a little. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about and why did you look so worried?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Morgana I am happy for you both." Merlin said as he hugged his friend. "Does anyone know?"

"Yes everyone does. Leon is over the moon and can't wait, mother and father are happy."

"And you?"

"I'm scared Merlin."

"Of what?"

"The whole thing. I don't think I am ready for this. I don't know what to do or even if I will do it right."

Merlin took Morgana's hands in his. "None of us do. I didn't even think it was possible for me to get pregnant so imagine how shocked I was when I found out. I didn't think I was ready for what I know is to come, I still don't and every day I worry that I won't get it right when the time comes. I am scared but I can only tell you what my Ma told me. What we are feeling is what all new parents feel, scared in case we get it wrong, but we learn as we go along Morgana. It is all we can hope for. We are lucky that we have Arthur and Leon as they, like us, don't know and are probably as scared as we are but won't say anything in case they worry us. All we can do is our best. Yes we will make mistakes but all new parents do."

Morgana breathed out. "Thank you Merlin. You have actually made me feel a whole lot better. I think I will go and find Leon and tell him of my worries, that way we can get through it together." Morgana kissed Merlin on the cheek and left him alone in the royal gardens.

Merlin sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a while before standing and making his way to the training field. "Come on then baby girl. Let's go and find papa." he soothed as he stroked his stomach.

* * *

Merlin walked onto the field and saw Arthur training and laughing with some of his friends he had missed whilst being in Ealdor. He couldn't take Arthur away from his friends, seeing Gwaine with the crossbows and targets, he made his way over to him. "Gwaine."

The knight turned and beamed when he saw Merlin. "Hey I heard you were back." Gwaine said, dropping his crossbow, picking Merlin up and spinning him before placing him back down.

"I came to see Arthur but he looks like he is catching up."

"You can stay here with me. I'll teach you how to aim and fire."

Merlin grinned and shrugged. "Yeah why not, Arthur makes it look easy enough."

"Okay then." Gwaine picked up the crossbow he dropped and stood behind the sorcerer.

Merlin held the crossbow up, holding it tight as Gwaine brought his arms up and around Merlin, his hands holding the weapon tight. "A lot of knights only have one eye open when aiming, not me though, keeping both eyes open makes you see twice as well."

* * *

"So you are now happy then Arthur?" one knight asked the Prince.

"I am, I have my Merlin home and in my arms where he belongs."

"I know Merlin doesn't think that." said Andrew, a knight who Arthur never really liked.

"If you have something to say then say it Andrew."

"I don't have to say anything. Don't they make a lovely picture." he said.

Arthur looked to where Andrew was pointing and saw Merlin in Gwaine's arms, laughing. "Excuse me." he said and made his way over.

* * *

"Right now you have your aim right all you need to do is fire."

Arthur watched as Merlin fired and smiled when he hit the target. "Well done Merlin. I'll get you another arrow." Gwaine let go of Merlin and turned to get an arrow and saw Arthur stood there, quietly telling him to shush. The knight nodded and handed Arthur the arrow and left the lovers to it.

Arthur walked over to his love and placed the arrow in the crossbow, getting it ready before wrapping his arms around Merlin. "Only these arms are to be wrapped around you, only this face this close to yours, these lips upon you ear and cheek." Arthur huskily whispered, blowing over the brunet's ear before placing a kiss on the lobe, trailing his lips down to the cheek. "Remember to concentrate."

"That is easier said than done."

"Why?"

"With your hot breath in my ear, lips on my cheek, arms around my shoulders and your cock digging in me."

"I have to hunt and fight with you standing there, how do you think I get on." Merlin laughed and fired the arrow, surprising himself when he got his arrow right on target.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Arthur and Merlin had just finished getting dressed, ready to join Uther and Ygraine for breakfast. Before Merlin opened the door to leave the chambers, Arthur stopped him. "Merlin wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you my gift now so you can wear it for the ball tonight."

"Gift?" Merlin asked, biggest smile on his face.

"Yes sweetheart."

Merlin stood with his eyes closed and hands held out, making Arthur chuckle as he fetched the gift he had made two days ago, he was going to give it Merlin at the ball but he just couldn't wait.

"Open your eyes."

Merlin did and saw a long box in his hands. Arthur opened the box and Merlin gasped at what was inside. It was a long chain with a locket at the end.

Arthur took the box off Merlin and put it on the table as Merlin lifted the piece of jewellery from the box. Holding the chain in his left hand he let the locket itself rest against the palm of his right hand. On one side of the locket was the name 'Merlin' and on the other side, 'Arthur'.

"Open it up baby."

Merlin did so and read aloud the writing inside. "Our little Prince." he looked up at Arthur " I believe we are having a girl."

"As do I Merlin but if it is a boy I take the locket to have his name put under his title and if it is a girl then I have it done so it says 'Princess' and then have her name underneath."

Arthur looked up and worried when he saw Merlin crying. "Don't you like it?"

"Arthur I love it."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it is a gorgeous gift and a lovely thought, this way I have you both with me always. Put it on?"

Arthur did and as soon as it was on Merlin threw himself into Arthur's arms. "I want to thank you for this after breakfast." he mumbled into the blond's neck.

Arthur kissed Merlin's temple, smiling, happy that he made his love happy, sighing when he felt his top getting wetter from where Merlin was crying into his neck. With Merlin being pregnant and very emotional he had seen Merlin cry more times in a week than in the three years he had known him.

After Merlin had calmed down a little and Arthur changed his top, Arthur telling Merlin it was okay as he started to tear up again when he saw the mess he made of Arthur's shirt. They made their way to the throne room, walking in they saw Ygraine sat at the table besides Uther who was talking to Gaius about something.

Ygraine stood as her son and Merlin made their way over, Uther quickly standing as well as he continued to talk to Gaius.

"Merlin what's that?" she asked as she noticed the chain around the sorcerers neck.

"Arthur brought it for me." he lifted it outwards for Ygraine to hold and told her about it all, Arthur standing to the side, shaking his head as Merlin's voice started to break and once again he was crying, only this time he wasn't alone, Ygraine was crying as well. Arthur looked shocked at his mother. Why was she crying?

A question that got answered when he heard his father ask Gaius. "Gaius. Why is Merlin crying?"

"It's his hormones sire. Being pregnant can set your hormones off making you cry over the littlest things." the physician explained.

Uther nodded his head in understanding and then noticed Ygraine crying, he now understood about Merlin, but his wife? Uther reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're alright aren't you?"

"Of course I am, no more children for us, don't panic."

Ygraine pulled Uther forwards after Gaius made his exit. "Look what Arthur has brought Merlin, had it made for him, just because he loves him."

Uther examined the chain and locket. "Very nice."

"When was the last time you made a gesture of love for me like that?" Ygraine asked.

"I'm sorry dear, being King takes nearly all of my time up."

"So because being King takes up nearly all of your time you don't have time to ask someone about having something made?"

"Exactly."

Ygraine slowly nodded her head, Merlin and Arthur slowly backing away as they knew what was coming. "So you are too busy to ask someone to have something made for me yet you always have plenty of time to ask for sex!"

Uther paled slightly, just realising what he had said. "No that's not what I meant."

"How about I make it better for you dear."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Ygraine shouted for a servant who came rushing in. "Yes my Lady?" they bowed.

"Please make up a chamber two corridors down from mine for the King for a week." the servant bowed and hurried out of the throne room.

"Since you now have a week free of not asking me for sex then you can use that time to try and get back into my chambers after a week is up."

"After? You told that servant only for a week."

"Yes I did. After that week I will have him move you elsewhere."

Ygraine picked up her skirt and made her way from the throne room. "I'll go and invite her for breakfast in our chambers Arthur, you stay here and try and help your father into thinking of ways your mother can forgive him." Merlin kissed Arthur and left the room after the Queen.

"Why do I always open my mouth before thinking Arthur? How do you manage to keep Merlin happy and not say something to upset him that relates to you sleeping alone?"

"I shower Merlin with gifts and tell him I love him at least four times a day."

"Will you help me? I need to get back in my own bed with your mother. The longest I have gone without sex with her was when I went into battle when you were younger I can't see her like that every day and know I can't hold her and touch."

Arthur pulled a face. "Eugh. Father I really don't want to hear this."

"But I want her Arthur."

"Telling me isn't going to make you get her, if I help you get into mother's bed again will you never talk to me about this again?"

"Yes son."

"Right then, let's get planning."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter thirteen up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

The first thing Arthur arranged was for his father to go to where he went for Merlin's locket and tell them that money doesn't matter, not to let on that he is desperate and that he is happy to be there, wants to be there, explain everything in detail to the maker exactly what he wants.

"Why can't I seem desperate? I am Arthur as I want your mother back."

"I know that father but if she goes to the maker and gets him to talk and he tells her how you acted he can tell her you either sounded desperate or that you explained in detail what you need because of how much you love her."

"How do you know all of this son?"

"I have grown up watching you and mother, what you do to upset her, even though you don't mean to, and I sit and think what could be done to make it up to her if I were you and also I learned as I watched you make mistakes by talking before thinking, not to do it myself when I got with someone. Which is why I shower Merlin with gifts and tell him I love him. Don't get me wrong I don't do it just to stay in his good books, I do it because I want to and I love him. You go down to the maker now father and then go to the royal seamstress, and do it yourself, don't have someone do it for you."

Uther nodded. "Thank you son. Six dresses?"

"Make it a dozen father. When you have been to see those two, get some of mother's favourite flowers and then go to the kitchens and ask them to pack up a picnic."

"I can't go on a picnic. Camelot-"

"Will be fine in my hands for a few hours."

"Okay son. I shan't forget this."

* * *

Within one hour Uther had gone to the maker and described exactly what he wanted, leaving more money than he should, on his way back he popped into the royal seamstress' house and asked her if she could make twelve different colour dresses, each one a favourite colour of the Queens, when the seamstress asked for the Queen's favourite colours, Uther surprised even himself when he listed off each colour his wife loves.

Next stop was the flowers; he paid over what he should for two dozen red roses and then went down into the kitchens, surprising the servants when he asked them if they would be so kind as to make up a picnic basket of all of his wife's favourite foods, again listing what his wife loved to eat.

"You done everything father?"

"Yes. I asked the maker to send for me when the necklace is finished."

"Okay. Mother is in mine and Merlin's chambers with Merlin, he has been talking with her, so go in with the flowers, give a heartfelt apology and ask her to join you on a picnic. If she answers with 'what about the Kingdom?' tell her the kingdom can wait, you want to spend time with her, just the two of you, no disturbances."

"Thank you so much for all of this son."

"It's nothing father, just don't mention you missing having sex with mother to me again and we'll be fine."

* * *

Uther knocked on his sons chamber doors and got down on one knee, holding the flowers up only for the door to be opened by Merlin who smiled at the sight. "One moment." the brunet looked over his shoulder. "Ygraine. For you."

Ygraine walked over to the door and was actually surprised to see her husband down on one knee with two dozen red roses in his hand, surprised and wary, this was new.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ygraine my love I've been far to blind and far to selfish lately and I wish nothing more than you show you how much I love you, I shouldn't let being King come before you after all you knew me when I was just a Prince trying to woo you. I loved you from the moment you jumped off your horse and smiled at me, of course my wooing didn't go to plan back then but still somehow I became the luckiest man alive when you agreed to marry me, I always showered you with gifts told you I loved you every second of the day, and when you gave birth to Arthur I loved you even more. And over the years I guess I just forgot that I needed to show you how much I loved you, that sometimes words are not enough. I stand here today not as a King but as your husband. I'm sorry Ygraine please allow me to make up for my past stupidity and show you just what you mean to me."

Despite being angry with her husband she found herself softening at his speech.

Uther smiled when he saw his wife smiling. "Please will you give me the pleasure of your company on a picnic? Just us two?"

"What about Camelot?"

"What about it? I am sure it can cope for the afternoon whilst I spend time alone with my wife."

"Okay Uther. A picnic just us two would be nice."

A noise behind Ygraine made her turn around. "Merlin are you alright?"

"That was so sweet and beautiful." he cried.

Uther smiled and stood up from his knees as Merlin started to make his way from the room. "Merlin are you alright?"

"Yes Uther. I just need to see Arthur. Both of you enjoy your picnic."

Merlin hurried to the throne room, hoping Arthur was still there. He wasn't. "Have you seen Arthur?" he asked a passing servant.

"He made his way to the training field not five minutes ago."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled and headed outside, one hand on his stomach, the other on his aching back. He had to go and see Arthur, he knew what Uther said to Ygraine was all Arthur and found himself loving Arthur more.

* * *

He got to the training field and saw Arthur laughing with some of his knights, training, well, more laughing than training. Only seeing Arthur, Merlin hurried over to him and only gave Arthur time to turn to face him before throwing his arms around Arthur's neck, kissing him full on the mouth, smiling when he heard a knight, probably Gwaine, whistle.

"May I ask what that was for?" Arthur asked.

"You can, but I am not sure if I should answer."

"Why not, come on sweetheart, what was that for?"

"I want you Arthur. Now."

"Want as in."

"Your cock in me." Merlin breathed, not caring that some knights were cheering, he didn't care that they had an audience, all he saw was Arthur.

"Okay baby." Arthur said, kissing Merlin before picking him up and carrying him to the castle.

* * *

On their way to their chambers they passed Uther. "Where are you two going?"

"Merlin heard what you said to mother and knew it was me who told you, that was why he left straight after, he came to find me and told me he wants me."

"Wants you?"

Merlin growing impatient burst out. "His cock Uther and I am growing impatient."

Uther paled slightly. "Well your mother must be waiting Arthur I will leave the Kingdom to you for the afternoon." he said quickly and hurried off.

Arthur laughed. "I have never seen my father so embarrassed or move so quick." he laughed, but Merlin wasn't laughing.

"Arthur why are we still here? Chambers. Now."

Arthur carried Merlin into their chambers and placed Merlin on his feet. "How horny are you sweetheart?"

In answer, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur gasped when the cool air hit his bare body. He smiled and raised his hands, placing them on Merlin's stomach, kissing just above the brunet's belly button. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur but less talking-"

"More fucking?"

"Yes. Lay on your back, this might be my last chance to do this until we have had our baby."

"What's that?" Arthur asked as he did as Merlin said.

Merlin climbed onto the bed and used his magic to prepare himself; he crawled up the bed and took Arthur's cock in his hands as he straddled the Prince. "Ride you." he whispered, squeezing the hard shaft in his hand, smiling when he heard Arthur moan his name.

He raised himself up a little and lined up Arthur's cock with his entrance slowly pushing down until just the head was in him before slamming down, causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. "Fuck Merlin."

"You are." the sorcerer smirked.

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and was about to thrust up when Merlin stopped him. "No. Take my hands."

Arthur did as he was asked and laced their fingers together, gripping them tightly, his head thrown back as Merlin started to bounce up and down, rocking back and forth, side to side.

"Ar-Arthur, I'm, I'm close. Hold me."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hands and held his back, his hands running down and cupping the brunet's arse cheeks, squeezing the globes of flesh the more Merlin bounced.

Merlin kept one hand on his bump and the other on Arthur's taut stomach.

Arthur seeing Merlin close, moved one hand from Merlin's arse to his cock, stroking it vigorously and began to thrust up as Merlin slammed down.

Soon Merlin was cumming in spurts, covering Arthur's stomach and chest, yelling out his Princes name as the blond followed after two more thrusts, crying out Merlin's name as he emptied himself inside his love.

"Now what a gorgeous view." Arthur panted, coming down from his high, looking up at Merlin who was still sat on top of him. Arthur reached out and placed his hands on Merlin's bulge and smiled. "Just over two months to go and we will be parents."

"Another month and we will be married."

Merlin cleaned up his cum from Arthur's stomach and just as he was about to move up and let Arthur slide out of him the door opened and Arthur quickly covered them both up, about to have a go at whoever disturbed them and saw it was Morgana. "Sorry. I just needed to talk to Merlin, I'll go."

"Morgana wait, give me ten minutes." Merlin smiled and Morgana nodded and left the room.

"Ten minutes Merlin? Using your magic to clean us up and dress yourself it takes less than two."

"I know." he moaned as he lifted up and felt Arthur slide out of him. He cleaned them both up and laid beside Arthur. "But I love a cuddle up as much as you do after sex."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin tight, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Arthur left his and Merlin's chambers and saw Morgana stood outside. "How far gone are you?"

"Two months." she answered.

"Give it another two months and the position you just found me and Merlin in you will find yourself in with Leon."

"I will?"

"Yes. You will be very horny and want him anywhere. I am sorry I missed that month with Merlin but we are more than catching up now." Arthur chuckled at the look of shock on his sister's face before walking off.

Morgana walked into the chambers and saw Merlin sat at the table. "Sorry about before Morgana, we normally lock it, I just got carried away and wanted Arthur."

"No, no, it was me, I should have knocked."

"Well no matter now. What was it you come to see me about?"

"My magic."

"What about it?"

"It's difficult to explain but my magic feels funny."

"I know what you mean, it's nothing to worry about, it is just the baby."

"My baby?"

"Yes, he or she is just feeding off of your magic. That is what this little Princess is doing." Merlin smiled, placing a hand on his stomach. "You can still use your magic, just not as strongly as you could before. You honestly have nothing to worry about."

"You are alright if I come to you whenever I am unsure of anything?"

"Of course Morgana."

Morgana then told him what Arthur said to her in the corridor and Merlin laughed. "I must admit I really did miss Arthur during that month, do you want me to talk to Leon and warn him how you will be?"

"Please, I don't want to scare him if I do come on too strongly or scare him by having too much and have him thinking too much can harm the baby."

"I will talk to him tomorrow for you."

* * *

Ygraine propped herself up on her elbow, keeping hold of Uther's cloak to stop it dropping down and revealing all. "Don't think what we just did lets you back in our bed tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I say so, what we just did filled my need just as much as yours. I love my roses and you were romantic but I think just a couple more things and you will be allowed back in."

"How about a dozen?"

"Dozen?"

"Shall we ride back to Camelot dear and I can show you."

"Soon Uther. Let's just let our son take over a while longer and enjoy ourselves whilst we can."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter fourteen up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

With the ball being thrown that evening, Ygraine and Uther made their way back. When they arrived back, ignoring some of the stares they were getting as no-one were used to seeing the King and Queen share a horse, they stopped in front of Arthur and Merlin who were each telling servants to find red and white roses for the ball before watching them hurry away.

Uther jumped down from his horse and helped his wife down and together they made their way over to Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin smiled at them both and asked them about their afternoon whilst Arthur was talking to a servant who had come hurrying down the stone steps holding what looked like a piece of parchment. "That is fine Evans, Morgana and Leon will be at the top table beside mother and me and Merlin beside father so put Percival and Gwaine beside us."

"Yes Sire." he said before scribbling away and hurried back up the stone steps.

"How was everything?" Uther asked.

"Well as you can see father, the castle is still standing. Mother's gift from you is ready and waiting in your chambers."

Ygraine grabbed Uther's hand and dragged him up the stone steps.

"Looks like your mother has forgiven your father then."

"Looks like it sweetheart." Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin.

* * *

Ygraine walked into her chambers with Uther and gasped when she saw twelve brand new gowns laid out for her, all of her favourite colours with shoes to match.

"Uther are all of these for me?"

"Well I am not going to wear them."

Ygraine laughed and turned, throwing her arms around her husband. "You're forgiven."

"And can I sleep in our bed tonight with you?"

Ygraine laughed. "Yes Uther. You can."

* * *

Arthur sighed. "Now my parents are back father can run things again and mother can organise the ball. She is best with arranging flower colours and patterns."

"Arthur where are you going?" Merlin asked as he followed his Prince inside.

"To get mother and father."

"The dresses have just arrived; your mother will be trying them on. Now your father is alright in there as he has seen it all many times but do you really want to go in there if your mother is changing." Merlin warned.

"If it makes you feel better Merlin I will do the one thing you always failed to do as a servant."

"Which was?"

"Knock."

Merlin just put his hands up so far and followed Arthur to Uther and Ygraine's chambers.

When they arrived Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled as he knocked gently on the door. "See. I am knocking."

"Come." his father's voice sounded through the wood.

Arthur opened the door and walked in letting out a yell before running back out and slamming the door behind him.

Merlin, curious, was about to ask Arthur what was wrong when Uther appeared at the door with a sheet covering him. "Arthur what-?"

Merlin started laughing. "So when your father said 'come' he didn't mean you to enter but for your mother to-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

When Merlin finally controlled his laughter he turned to Uther. "Arthur just wanted to let you know that you can take over again and for Ygraine to organise the ball as she is better at organising the flowers and colours and such. And looking at Arthur I think it will take all afternoon to help him forget what he just saw."

Uther cleared his throat. "Yes. Thank you Merlin."

Merlin, taking pity on Arthur dragged him to their chambers where he did everything possible to make Arthur forget what he saw, by the time they had got bathed and dressed, ready for the ball Arthur wasn't shuddering whenever Merlin mentioned his parents so it was a start.

* * *

When Arthur and Merlin walked into the great hall Merlin almost burst into tears at the sight.

"Sweetheart is everything okay?" Arthur asked.

"It's just so beautiful." Merlin smiled.

The great hall was covered in red and white roses, the room had a romantic glow about it and up at the top of the table right next to the King and Queen where two chairs equally like the ones they sat on but one had red roses over the top of it while the other had white roses.

Merlin walked over to Ygraine and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to Uther. "It looks so beautiful thank you." Merlin smiled his eyes starting to water again.

"Oh my dear." Ygraine smiled, leaning over Uther to squeeze Merlin's hand.

Arthur sat down next to Merlin trying not to look at his parents.

"It really is wonderful mother." Arthur said looking around the room.

Gwaine and Percival noticed that Arthur was avoiding looking or talking to his parents during the whole feast. "Hey Merlin, is there something wrong with Princess?" Gwaine asked smirking at Arthur.

"How many times Gwaine?" Arthur muttered.

"He's just seen something he wasn't meant to." Merlin giggled.

"Merlin." Arthur whined.

"What? Gwaine was just asking."

"Yes but he knows I am not looking them and with you telling them I saw something I shouldn't it is now obvious."

Merlin turned and faced his Prince, placing his hand on Arthur's chin and moving his head to face him. "Arthur. This ball was meant for us, to celebrate our upcoming marriage, the birth of our child, please let's make this ball one to remember and have the people forget what happened at the last ball."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry about that."

"No apologising Arthur. Yes you were drunk but look what has come out of it." Merlin smiled, taking Arthur's hand in his and placing it on his stomach, laughing a little when they both felt a kick.

After the food had been eaten, Gwaine and Percival looking shocked at what food Merlin put together, Uther had stood up as the servants hurried to clear the tables. "Ladies and gentlemen, Knights, Lords and Ladies. I King Uther and my wife, Queen Ygraine welcome you all to this ball, this ball that is to celebrate not only the birth of my first grandchild in two months but also my son Prince Arthur and his love, Merlin's wedding. I am happy to be gaining another son-in-law and my first grandchild, tonight I and my lovely wife hope you have enjoyed your feast for now is the time to drink, dance and be merry."

Everyone applauded and as the music started Uther turned to his wife and held out his hand. "Coming dear."

Arthur, even though Merlin was sat between him and his father, heard and shuddered.

"Arthur are you cold?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just shook his head before turning to capture the brunet's lips in a fierce kiss, his eyes closed, thinking of all he and Merlin did that afternoon.

* * *

As Uther and Ygraine started to dance, Gwaine walked over and held his hand out to Merlin. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course. But I must warn you I don't dance."

"You don't?"

"No. I waddle."

Gwaine laughed and led Merlin onto the dance floor. Leaving Arthur to watch and smile at his love trying to dance, apologising to Gwaine every now and then. Halfway through the dance, Percival took over from Gwaine, then Morgana from Percival, Gwen from Morgana and Ygraine from Gwen.

Arthur noticing Merlin wincing slightly as he started to slow in his dance, called a couple of servants over to fetch a small bench, long enough for him and Merlin to sit sideways on.

Two minutes later when the servants came back with the bench, Arthur walked over to Merlin and picked him up. "Arthur what are you doing?"

"I have been watching you, you are aching. Come on."

Arthur carried Merlin over to the bench and placed him down, one leg either side and copied the position behind him and started to rub his back a little.

"Ah that's better." Merlin moaned, smiling when Arthur started to rub a sore spot on the bottom of his back.

"A ball held for you and you are sat watching people dance around whilst you rub his back and you Merlin are just sitting there enjoying it." Gwaine said as he walked over to them both with Percival.

"Of course I am enjoying it, his hands don't just work wonders on my back."

"Merlin!"

The brunet looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Kiss?"

Arthur merely rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned forwards, giving Merlin what he asked for before looking up at his knights. "He will be fine in a while. It is just because he has been dancing and not having a break in between."

"Go and enjoy yourselves, you don't have to keep me and Arthur company. I know the ball is for us but we want the people to celebrate with us and have a good time so dance and drink for me."

Gwaine laughed, "I can do that one for you Merlin. Come on handsome." he said, taking his husband's hand and leading him away.

* * *

Halfway through the dance, Uther took Ygraine outside, on to the balcony. "I have the last of your gifts love." he said as he pulled the long box from his pocket, he opened it up and Ygraine gasped when she saw a gold necklace with a red ruby jewel in the middle. "I chose red as red represents fire. Fire that burns as fierce as my love for you does."

Ygraine moved up on tiptoes and kissed her husband. "I love it, and I love you. Thank you."

Turning around she allowed her King to put it on her.

* * *

Back inside Arthur walked over to Merlin who was sat talking to Morgana. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hands out to Merlin who took them in his own, holding on tight as he lifted himself up. "I have not drunk all night. I plan to make this ball better than the last one for us and I tend for it to end better as well sweetheart."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur, letting him lead him onto the dance floor, one hand in his, the other hand on his shoulder, smiling when he felt Arthur's hand on his lower back as he began to lead Merlin around.

"Let me know when you start to tire."

"I will Arthur. I have been having people wanting to touch my bump and asking what we think the baby will be. Boy or girl, names and such, a lot seem to think we are having a boy."

"Well I believe we are having a girl but as long as he or she is healthy I am happy."

"As am I." Merlin sighed as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, allowing the blond to hold him close, smiling when he felt a pair of lips touch the side of his head every now and then.

As the dance ended and another slow song started, Ygraine walked over to her son. "Arthur love. Merlin-"

"I know mother. I didn't realise how tired he was." Arthur stopped moving and maneuvered himself so he could lift Merlin into his arms, one arm around his back, the other under his knees.

Merlin who didn't even stir just let his head drop against Arthur's shoulder and walked over to the doors where two servants opened them wide.

The music stopped and Arthur turned to face everyone. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating with us." he said as loud as he dared to with Merlin fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Arthur got to their chambers and thanked the servants who followed him as they opened and shut the chamber doors for him. He walked over to the bed and lay Merlin down. Sitting on the edge of the bed as he first took off Merlin's boots and socks.

Moving forwards, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, shifting him from arm to arm as he tried to get Merlin's arms free from their sleeves. "Mm? Arthur?"

"Shh sweetheart."

"What you doin'?" he mumbled as Arthur managed to get his top off and lay him back down.

"I'm undressing you." he answered as he started to undo Merlin's breeches.

"Mm..Horny fucker." Merlin mumbled making Arthur chuckle slightly as he manage to strip him down to nothing and then undressed quickly himself before getting into bed, gathering Merlin into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Not tonight Arthur...tired."

"I know, go to sleep Merlin."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter fifteen will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin awoke the next morning and found himself in Arthur's arms, his back pressed firmly against Arthur's front; so much so, he felt the blond's morning erection digging in him, pressed up against his arse.

Missing out on having Arthur last night, Merlin whispered the incantation and quietly moaned when he felt himself stretched and prepared. He reached behind him and took Arthur's cock in hand, moving slightly until he felt the head breech his entrance and moved back, his arse moving back and forth against the blond, desperately wanting Arthur to wake and start thrusting, moaning as he felt the cock fill him again and again.

"Ah!" Arthur moaned as he woke up, feeling Merlin all around his cock. "Morning baby." he whispered, placing a kiss on the brunets shoulder.

"Mm, morning." Merlin panted as he started to move back and forth gripping the edge of the bed, wanting more of Arthur's cock.

Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin with the arm under his love and used his right arm to fling it over the sorcerer, the hand moving down, past the ever growing belly and to Merlin's cock where he curled his fingers around the hardened shaft, tugging at it as he thrust his hips forwards, speeding up when Merlin cried out to move faster, harder.

Arthur moved his head down and started to kiss Merlin's neck, licking and nipping the flesh before biting and sucking hard.

"Oh fuck Arthur."

"You close sweetheart?"

"So close. Please."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's cock and thrust forwards as hard as he could. "Cum Merlin."

Merlin, with his eyes tightly shut, came, screaming Arthur's name, spilling all he had over Arthur's hand and on the floor, Arthur following after three more thrusts, crying out Merlin's name.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur felt his hand be cleaned from Merlin's cum. Pulling back, Arthur slid from Merlin and smiled when his love turned over and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Merlin." Arthur breathed, holding his sorcerer close.

"And I you Arthur."

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later and Merlin and Arthur's wedding was in nine days. Arthur had been on patrol for two days and Merlin had been miserable without him, wishing he didn't have to go and then hoping to come back quickly and unharmed when he left.

Whilst Arthur was gone, Merlin used his magic to put together a cot for the baby. When it was put together Merlin looked from the cot to his and Arthur's bed. It was the on the other side of the room. This wouldn't do. Wanting it to be in the right place to surprise Arthur for when he got back later, Merlin started to half lift, half carry the cot across the room over to their bed, puffing as he went, stopping every now and then holding his back before carrying on.

* * *

Arthur had quickly informed his father about how the patrol went before going to find Merlin. It had only been two days but to Arthur that was two days too long. He wanted his Merlin, he needed to see him, hold him, kiss him. Make love to him.

Arthur walked into their chambers and stopped when he saw Merlin drag what looked like a cot beside their bed, stopping before panting, holding his back with one hand whilst the other hand was gripping the cot, keeping him upright.

"Merlin?"

Merlin jumped a little and keeping one hand on his back and the other on the cot, he turned as best he could. "Arthur. What are you doing back so soon? I didn't expect you back until later."

"I bet you didn't. Merlin what are you doing?" he asked, he knew full well what he was doing he just couldn't believe it, how could Merlin even attempt to think about trying to move something as heavy as a cot with him being nearly eight months gone.

"I put our baby's cot together with my magic but it needed be beside our bed so I was moving it, it was obvious what I was doing Arthur."

"Yes it was. I understand it needed to be moved but not by you, you get servants to move it Merlin or you use your magic."

"It's done now Arthur."

"Yes and look at the state moving something heavy has put you in. Being at this stage Merlin you shouldn't be lifting anything heavier than a plate full of food." Arthur snapped.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Says who?"

"I do Merlin." Arthur hissed.

"Why? I know how I feel Arthur and I know when I have pushed it too far."

"Do you Merlin?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"Yeah sure, you're almost ready to pop yet your fine."

"I am, just a little out of breath and a bit of back pain but I am used to that given how big I am."

"Merlin you need to be careful, you're not meant to be doing this kind of thing it's dangerous."

"If I was about to give birth then no I won't be moving things but I have one more month Arthur, I am not going to sit around on my arse all day waiting until I have this baby." Merlin snapped.

"I never said you should sit on your arse but I'm just telling you not to overdo it. It could hurt our child or don't you even care."

"Care. You really think I would go through all what I have gone through if I didn't care. How can you even think, let alone ask me that? So just because you see me doing something that you don't like you think I don't care. Tell me something Arthur, every time you go out to fight do you hear me say 'you can't go out and do this don't you care?' No I don't." a tear escaped and rolled down Merlin's cheek. "You honestly think I don't care?"

"You may care, I thought you did but now I see this. You're being stupid." Arthur snapped.

"I'm being stupid? You're the one thinking I don't care about my child."

"Your child? That's mine as well Merlin. That's our baby Merlin not just yours." Arthur snapped.

"You are not the one carrying her Arthur!" Merlin snapped back.

"So just because you're carrying her means she's yours more than mine?" Arthur growled.

"Now you are being ridiculous Arthur."

"Me being ridiculous? You're the one going on about it being your child Merlin, but fine. You want to see ridiculous? I'll show you ridiculous." Arthur yelled storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's see if you can sleep on your own. Sort yourself out when you wake up with a sore back. You should be able to do it. It is your baby you are carrying after all." Arthur growled slamming the door behind him.

Merlin jumped at the sound of the door slamming and only then choked out a sob and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his tears run freely down his face as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Arthur."

* * *

It had been two days. Two extremely long days since Arthur and Merlin's argument and Merlin hadn't even slept, he couldn't sleep, he didn't sleep proper when Arthur was on patrol but Arthur being in the castle and not sharing the bed through his own choice is what got Merlin more than anything.

Arthur as Prince carried on his duties, but Merlin. No one saw him unless he left to get some food and that wasn't often. Ygraine came and sat with him, begging him to get some sleep but couldn't.

"I can't Ygraine. I cannot sleep without Arthur. Yes I go to bed but I don't sleep. I lay there hugging Arthur's pillow as it smells like him."

"Talk to him."

"No. You know that both of us are stubborn."

"But this isn't doing you or the baby any good."

"The baby needs me to have food and plenty of rest and that is what I am doing Ygraine. I'm just not sleeping."

"You say you are resting and eating, are you getting plenty of exercise?"

"Yes I am walking around the room."

"Might I suggest you take a walk outside somewhere." she suggested, she knew Arthur was getting ready to head to the training field and he would pass Merlin if he went outside. "Go and walk around the market, get some fresh air. Please?"

Merlin looked at the Queen and smiled. "Okay." he said, smiling when he saw her smile. "I'll go for a walk now."

Merlin with the help of Ygraine slowly stood up and slowly walked over to the door. "Will you be alright? Do you want me to come with you?"

"I will be okay. I am just tired. I feel as though I have no energy."

"I think I should come with you."

"Ygraine I will be okay. I promise. The market is full of people and guards patrolling, if I don't feel well I will let them know."

"Promise me you will."

"I promise."

* * *

Merlin left his chambers, holding onto the walls of the corridor as he slowly made his way along, his eyes drooping before blinking his eyes wide to wake himself up a little.

"This is stupid Arthur."

Morgana. Merlin thought as he reached the doors at top of the stone steps to the courtyard. He walked through the door and stopped when he saw Arthur for the first time in two days. He looked as he always did, he didn't look upset, or sleep deprived like him.

Holding on to the wall Merlin edged his way down the stone steps taking one step at a time. Morgana turned to see what caught Arthur's attention and saw Merlin as he tried to make his way down the steps. "Arthur look what this is doing to him. It isn't healthy. Merlin and your baby need you."

"It's not our baby." Arthur replied before looking at Merlin. "Apparently it's his." he said as he turned and walked away, trying to ignore the tears running down his lover's face. How Merlin looked Arthur hated his stubbornness as it was that that was stopping him from rushing over to Merlin and taking him in his arms.

"Merlin." Morgana breathed as she rushed up to him and helped him down the rest of the steps. "I can't do this no more Morgana I just can't. I want my Arthur back."

"Then go and get him."

"Where is he going?"

"To the training field."

Merlin nodded and thanked Morgana before calling Tom, one of Arthur's close friends and knight over. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"I will be soon enough. Are you alright for me to hold onto you as I make my way to the training ground."

"Of course. Just hold on to me and take your time."

* * *

Merlin finally reached the training ground and saw Arthur holding a crossbow as he was laughing and joking. "How can he be like this given how you are Merlin."

"Stubbornness Tom. Thank you." Tom nodded and let go of Merlin and after making sure Merlin could stand on his own he walked away.

"Come on then Arthur. I bet you can't hit the target from here."

"How much you willing to bet?"

"Twenty gold pieces."

"You're on. I can make that shot easily."

"Are you sure?" Merlin spoke out.

Arthur turned and saw Merlin stood there, all the knights had gone quiet and was watching the scene closely, not sure what was going to happen next.

"I am."

As carefully as he could, Merlin walked up to Arthur, looking him in the eyes. "Let's see then." he whispered.

Arthur lifted the crossbow up and aimed at the target he was to hit, as he was about to fire, Merlin leaned forwards and gently blew in Arthur's left ear making the Prince shudder as he fired and miss the target.

The knights seeing this jeered when Arthur missed the target but was paying them no mind, his eyes were only for Merlin.

"Arthur." he whispered, a lone tear making its way down the brunet's cheek.

"I know." Arthur whispered. He knew Merlin was sorry and giving the way he was looking at Merlin, he knew his love understood that he was sorry as well.

Arthur dropped the crossbow and took Merlin in his arms as the sorcerer buried his face in his neck. "Never again Arthur. I couldn't take it again."

"Never again Merlin. I promise."

Arthur went to kiss the side of Merlin's head when he felt the body in his arms go limp. "Merlin?"

"Merlin!" Tom called out has he hurried forward to catch Merlin as Arthur didn't have a good grip as he was shocked to see that Merlin had collapsed. "Merlin? Merlin!"

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with her help with this chapter, for the argument she wrote Arthur and I wrote Merlin. Thank you x**_

_**Chapter sixteen will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur took Merlin from Tom's arms and picked him up. "Tom go on ahead and tell Gaius what has happened."

Tom nodded and ran from the training field as Arthur carried Merlin, walking as quickly as he could.

"Oh my. Arthur what's happened?" Ygraine and Morgana asked as they saw Arthur heading to Gaius's quarters with an unconscious Merlin in his arms.

"I don't know. We was on the training field and we had just made up when he collapsed in my arms."

"Lay him down here Arthur." Gaius said, quickly checking Merlin over whilst Ygraine and Morgana started asking Arthur questions.

"What happened?"

"I don't know mother. We had just made up when he collapsed in my arms."

"Mother give Arthur a break, how would he know what is wrong with Merlin."

"Yeah." Arthur agreed.

"He hasn't gone near him in two days." Morgana snapped. "Damn you and your stubbornness Arthur. How you acted at the bottom of the courtyard steps earlier when you saw Merlin you wanted to hurt him. Now it looks as though you have your way."

"Morgana this is in no way what I wanted. How could you even think that I wanted to hurt Merlin."

"Your actions over the past two days have been evidence enough."

"Morgana-"

"All of this isn't helping Merlin." Gaius interrupted.

"Gaius how is he? What's wrong with him?"

"Exhaustion sire. That is all. He will come round in a few hours."

"That makes sense."

Arthur rounded on Ygraine. "What makes sense mother?"

"He was telling me this morning that he hasn't slept in two days. He said the baby needs him to eat and rest and that is what he has been doing, but he hasn't been sleeping. He goes to bed curled up to your pillow as it is covered in your scent but he doesn't sleep because he can't. He couldn't sleep when you were on patrol so he has gone four nights without sleep."

"How can you sleep Arthur?"

"I have been taking a potion Gaius made me. I can't sleep without Merlin but I have had to in case anything happens and I need to be alert." Arthur sighed and looked over his shoulder at Merlin. "If only I knew."

"Yes Arthur. If only you did. Stupid." Morgana snapped and stormed from the room. Ygraine however took pity on her son. "You are both getting married in one week from yesterday. You take Merlin to your chambers and you look after him and make sure he is well enough in time."

Arthur nodded. "Gaius how long will Merlin be unconscious for?"

"A few hours."

"How will he be when he comes round?"

"Very tired. He needs as much sleep as he can."

"Thank you Gaius. Mother can you have it so a servant will bring breakfast, lunch and dinner to our chambers over the next few days please."

"Of course son. Just go and help Merlin."

Arthur nodded and picked Merlin up once more, carrying him from Gaius' quarters to their chambers where he intended to stay for the next few days. Just him and Merlin.

Arthur got Merlin to their chambers and stripped his love down as he got him into bed, stripping down himself and joining the brunet, holding him close, kissing his forehead saying sorry every now and then.

* * *

A few hours later Merlin awoke and found himself warm and comfortable and in Arthur's arms. "Arthur?"

"Merlin." Arthur breathed in relief, leaning down and capturing his loves lips in a fierce kiss. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin. I was scared when you collapsed like that I didn't know why you did."

"Why did I?"

"Exhaustion sweetheart. You haven't been sleeping."

"I never can without you."

"Well you can now. Mother has sorted it and neither you nor I will be leaving this room for the next few days. Our meals will be brought here and you are not leaving this bed until you have caught up on all of your sleep. The only reason I have slept is because of a potion from Gaius I have been taking. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Arthur drew Merlin closer and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sleep love. I'm going nowhere. I will be here when you wake up. I might be asleep but I will be here."

"Mm. Love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. So much."

* * *

Merlin awoke sometime later and looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set. As carefully as he could without waking Arthur, Merlin got off the bed and headed to the door, he opened it and waited for a servant who was walking towards him get closer. "Can I help you Merlin?"

"Please. Can you bring me and Arthur some food please but make it so we have enough to feed four, I can't stop eating."

The servant laughed with Merlin. "Of course. Dessert?"

"Oo strawberries and cream please."

When the servant nodded and left. Merlin closed the door with a smile on his face at the thought of his strawberries and cream, looking over to the bed and seeing Arthur go from laying on his side to on his back, his grin getting wider when he saw his Princes taut stomach and chest, seeing the view in front of him, Merlin hoped that the servant would hurry back with his food, especially the strawberries and cream.

* * *

Ten minutes later when there was a quiet tap on the door, Merlin opened it and smiled when he saw two servants enter with a large tray each that was covered in food. "On the table please."

The servants did as asked and bowed to Merlin before leaving. Once the door closed behind them, he grabbed the dish topped up with cream with a spoon and the dish that was full of strawberries and walked over to Arthur.

Merlin placed the bowl of strawberries on the table by their bed and got the spoon, scooping a lot of cream up and placing it over Arthur's right nipple. Smiling, Merlin did the same on the other nipple before placing the bowl and spoon down next to the other bowl and picked up two small strawberries, placing them so they sat neatly on top of the cream.

"Yummy." Merlin whispered as he leaned forwards as much as his stomach would allow and opened his mouth, taking the strawberry and some of the cream with it. After eating the strawberry Merlin started to lick the cream up.

Arthur woke to a tickling sensation on his chest. "Mm? Merlin?"

"Who else? I have a craving for strawberries and cream."

"And me?" the blond asked as he looked down and saw his left nipple still covered in cream topped with a strawberry.

Merlin looked up once he licked away all the cream from Arthur's right nipple. "Pregnant or not I always have a craving for you. Can you stay on your back and shuffle over to the other side of the bed so I can move around the bed and get to your other nipple."

"Of course baby."

As Arthur started to move across, Merlin beamed and hurried as quickly as he could to the other side of the bed. "You have woke me up with nice surprises before, I think I like this one. Not as much as my favourite or second favourite."

"Well as for your favourite I am afraid I am now too big to ride you and for your second favourite, my pregnant belly will not allow me to lay flat and swallow you whole, I am just being able to manage this."

Arthur laid still and gripped the sheets, moaning as he felt Merlin's tongue swirl around his nipple, feeling the sorcerers teeth as they scraped across his skin, nibbling gently.

"Enjoy that sweetheart."

Merlin just hummed sleepily in reply.

"You tired?"

"And hungry."

Arthur got up and sat Merlin up in bed. "I'll bring you some food."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You stand beside the bed and how I am sitting is at the perfect angle for your cock to go in my mouth."

"Is that what you want to eat?"

"Oh yes. What I had on your nipples I want on top of your hardened cock."

Arthur started to stroke his cock, his eyes locking with Merlin. "Don't look away baby." he moaned as he quickly hardened.

He let go of his cock and saw Merlin's eyes drop to the shaft that was proudly standing. "Ready for your cream and strawberry?"

"Mm gods yes Arthur."

Arthur moved around to the other side and dried away the precum that gathered at the tip for the cream to rest on top, picking up a strawberry; Arthur kept it in his hand until he was at the other side near Merlin again. He placed the strawberry on top of the cream. "Okay sweetheart. Desserts up."

When Arthur got no answer he looked from his cream and strawberry covered cock to his sorcerer. "Merlin." he moaned when he saw the brunet sat up in bed asleep.

Arthur sighed and cleaned himself up and got back in bed, helping Merlin going from sitting up to lying down. He gathered his love in his arms and held him close as he let sleep once again take him.

* * *

It was three days later when Arthur and Merlin finally emerged from their chambers. "Hey look who is looking better." Morgana said as she hugged Merlin when he and Arthur went to join his parents and Morgana and Leon for breakfast on the fourth morning.

"It's all thanks to Arthur."

"It's all thanks to Arthur you got like that in the first place Merlin."

"Now Morgana, Arthur isn't all to blame. I should have used my magic to move that cot. We were both to blame but like all fights we made up and moved on."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seventeen up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Before they both knew it, it was the morning of their wedding and whilst Arthur was dressed and ready but pacing back and forth in his chambers not far from his and Merlin's, the sorcerer himself was relaxing in his bath, stuffing his face with the plate full of food a servant had brought to him.

Arthur walked out of the chambers and looked down the corridor to see a servant leave his chambers. "What is Merlin doing right now?" he asked the servant once he was close enough.

"Sitting in a bath of warm water whilst eating pickled eggs."

"He's doing what? Doesn't he know we marry in two hours?"

"I reminded him several times sire but his only response was that he was hungry." the servant said as he bowed and walked away.

Arthur walked down the corridor and banged on the chamber doors. "Merlin get that sexy arse of yours out of that bath and get dressed. Don't make me come in there and see you before we marry."

"You wouldn't dare." came the reply.

Arthur raised his eyebrows as he looked at the door. "Wanna bet?" he said as he opened the door a little.

"Ah! Okay okay Arthur. I am getting out now, it's not my fault I am hungry."

"Two hours sweetheart and you can eat all you like and what you like."

"Whatever I like?"

"Yes."

"Halfway through our wedding feast will you take us out onto the balcony where I can eat your cock."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Okay."

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Who can see me naked?"

"Just me Merlin." Arthur growled, feeling possessive.

"Then you will have to shut your eyes and walk to me following my voice."

"Why?"

"I can't get out of my bath."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes as he opened the door and followed Merlin's voice over to the bath, cursing when his knee hit the edge of the bath. "If only they could see us now baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Well us blindly trying to reach out and find each other as we can't see each other."

"That's just you Arthur. I have my eyes wide open and I must say you are looking very sexy."

"You can see me? I thought you said we couldn't see each other before we marry."

"That was because I thought that was a tradition you went by."

Arthur huffed and opened his eyes. "For goodness sake Merlin of course not." he looked down and held his arms out and helped his love out of the bath. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up when Merlin stepped out of the bath and saw that Merlin looked nervous. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"No matter how many people are there it's just us right?"

Arthur's eyes softened as he reached up and cupped Merlin's face in his hands. "Of course. The hall can be packed out with people and my eyes will be for you only. When you walk through that door and up the aisle with your parents, you look at me and you will see me staring straight back at you with the biggest smile on my face."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." placing a gentle kiss on the brunets lips, Arthur smiled and left after making sure Merlin was okay.

* * *

The door to the great hall opened and Merlin saw every head in the hall turn to face him, as he slowly made his way up the rich red carpet that was covered with daffodils and freesia petals.

Merlin looked up to the front and as promised, Arthur was stood there watching as he got closer and closer, the Princes smile getting bigger the closer he got. When he was halfway, Arthur started to walk to meet him, when they met in the middle; Arthur shook Balinor's hand, hugged Hunith before taking Merlin's arm, leading him the rest of the way.

When they reached the front, Geoffrey spoke in a loud clear voice. Merlin knew he was giving a speech about love and how marriage is the strongest bond of all but it was in the background for Merlin as he was lost in Arthur's eyes and smile.

When it came to the vows Merlin cleared his throat before speaking. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I love your humour, your passion and the way you just dive right in when doing things even when you shouldn't because you refuse to just watch the world. You demand it to be a better place, and because of you, it is. And today I want to give you as much of the world as I can. So I give you my heart, my soul and our future." Merlin choked out the last part as he slid the gold band on Arthur's finger.

Arthur took Merlin's ring and held his hand, placing the ring only just on the finger. "Merlin. You're my best friend. Until I met you I never had a best friend and falling in love with you has been so easy I don't know why I fought it for so long. You have such gentle grace and such quiet strength. And mostly, such incredible kindness. I have never known anyone with as pure a heart. And so today, I give you my love and my honour and our life together." Placing the ring fully on Merlin's finger, Arthur raised the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the gold band.

"Arthur and Merlin had said their vows to each other and placed the rings upon each other's fingers, binding themselves together for all eternity. Arthur, Merlin. I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

No sooner had Geoffrey said it did Arthur take Merlin in his arms and kiss him with as much passion as he could, causing the hall to applaud and cheer making the newlyweds smile into their kiss before pulling apart for much needed air. "I love you, husband of mine."

"Husband. I love that. I love you too Arthur."

Arthur led Merlin to the hall that was set up for their wedding feast, guests following. The servants opened the door and the Prince led his husband over to the top table and helped him sit before sitting himself, his movements followed by Uther with Ygraine, Balinor with Hunith and Leon with Morgana. Once the royals were seated the guests then went to their places, getting themselves comfy for when the food arrived

Once the feast was ate, the tables were cleared and Arthur led Merlin onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. "I warn you, I will waddle more now than at the last feast we had."

"You don't waddle Merlin, you look gorgeous and you are all mine, I don't care how you dance, just as long as you are in my arms." Arthur whispered as they started their slow dance. Eyes never leaving the others.

"I'm surprised I still fit in your arms."

"It's all that food you are eating sweetheart."

"Our baby wants food."

Arthur looked closely at his husband. "You are hungry again aren't you."

"I am." Merlin sighed and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I can't believe how far we have come. This time last year I was your bumbling servant watching and staring at you from afar as I was in love with you. Now look at us, we are married, very much in love, a baby in just five weeks. Last year servant and master, this year, a family."

Arthur stopped the dance and lifted Merlin's chin with his hand. "And I couldn't be any more happier. I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin whispered, moving his head forwards and joining lips with the blond.

* * *

When the dance ended Merlin looked at Arthur. "Remember your promise to me earlier this morning?"

"I do."

"I want you Arthur. Now."

"Okay. Fan yourself with your hand and hold your back."

Merlin did as Arthur said and watched as Ygraine hurried over. "Merlin are you alright?"

"He is warm mother and his back is aching a little. I'm going to take him out on to the balcony to get some air."

Ygraine nodded. "I'll get a servant to get you a chair Merlin." she said, placing a comforting hand on the sorcerer's upper arm before walking away.

When Arthur led Merlin out onto the balcony, he was about to close the doors behind them when Gwaine appeared. "Merlin wanting air, sitting on a chair that is perfect level if you are standing. A taste of what is to come later now? Me and Percival will make sure no one enters."

Merlin laughed. "Does nothing get past you Gwaine."

"No. Have fun."

Once the door was shut, Merlin sat down and smiled up at Arthur who made his way over to him, one leg either side of Merlin undoing his breeches slowly.

"Come on Arthur I'm hungry."

"For my cock?"

"Yes." Merlin snapped, losing all patience and opening the breeches the rest of the way, delving his hand inside and pulling out the blond's hard cock. "Mm yummy." was all Merlin said before taking in as much of the cock as he could, wrapping his hand around the base of the shaft, giving it slow strokes.

Merlin pulled away and looked up at Arthur. "Fuck my mouth Arthur, please." he quickly said before swallowing the shaft whole again.

Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin's head and began to slowly thrust back and forth but Merlin was having none of it, he grabbed Arthur's arse cheeks and squeezed hard, bringing Arthur closer to him, pushing him away only to quickly bring him closer.

Getting the hint, Arthur sped up his thrusts, his head thrown back, biting his bottom lip trying to hold back a moan as he felt Merlin cup his balls, rolling them between fingers, tugging at them gently. "Oh fuck baby I'm close."

Merlin tugged on Arthur's balls more, humming around the cock in his mouth. He took his hand from Arthur's cock and moved it round the back, slowly stroking the cheek before moving his hand back, letting it make contact with a slap.

At the slap, Arthur lost it and came, spilling all he had into Merlin's mouth who drank all he could greedily.

Merlin pulled his mouth away and licked the blonds cock clean before tucking him back in his breeches and doing them up.

When Arthur was decent and they were both presentable, Merlin stood up with the help of Arthur and linked their arms together as Arthur opened the doors, both of them coming face to face with a grinning Gwaine. "Cum hard did you Arthur?"

"What?"

"Well I heard you moaning and groaning but I didn't hear Merlin so I am guessing you fucked his mouth."

"Gwaine leave them alone."

"What they just did on the balcony, they will be retiring to their chambers in a couple of hours, you would think they would be able to wait."

Percival turned and looked incredulously at his husband. "You stand need to talk, you saying they should wait a couple of hours when you had me fuck you in an alcove as our chambers that was a few feet away was too far to walk to."

"Seriously Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"It's not my fault, the size of his cock, you become addicted to it and want it more and more." Gwaine said, pointing at Percival.

Merlin laughed and tugged Arthur away from the married knights who continued to bicker. Merlin sat down with the help of Arthur and called over a servant asking him to fetch him some food, he whispered to the servant and smiled when he bowed and walked away, coming back minutes later with a bowl or strawberries and bowl of cream.

"You do love your strawberries and cream don't you sweetheart."

"That I do."

* * *

Across the room Morgana and Leon were stood beside Uther and Ygraine. "Look how happy they are." Morgana said as all four stood and watched Arthur watching Merlin as he dipped a strawberry in the bowl of cream before eating it.

They watched as Merlin ate one and then turned to see Arthur watching him, smiling and kissing him before picking up another strawberry.

All four stood and watched as they quietly talked and Arthur smile before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. As soon as he did this they saw Merlin nod his head to the servant who brought him his food and placed another bowl in front of Merlin.

Merlin picked up something from that bowl and dipped it in the cream. "Oh he isn't." Leon whispered as all four watched Arthur take a bite from what Merlin fed him, quickly pulling a disgusted face and spitting out what he bit into a napkin before looking at Merlin who laughed and placed his hand at the back of the Princes head and pulled him into a quick and passionate kiss.

* * *

"That was nasty Merlin."

"Kissing me is nasty?"

"You know that was not what I meant. What did I just eat thinking it was a strawberry dipped in cream?"

"A pickled egg dipped in cream."

"Why would you think I would like that?"

"I do." Merlin answered, covering a pickled egg in cream before biting into it.

"Yes but I am not pregnant with weird cravings."

"You always said you'd like to know what I am eating."

Arthur seeing Merlin start to look down, cupped his face and raised his head. "See sweetheart, not taste, but it's alright. I know you were just having fun and I love that you are."

"Really."

"Really. Now show me that gorgeous smile of yours."

Arthur smiled when Merlin gave him the smile that he loved so much. "That's better." he whispered, drawing Merlin into a searing kiss.

* * *

"Merlin can do anything and Arthur lets him." Leon said.

"I am the same with Ygraine and you will be the same with our daughter Leon."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eighteen, which is the last one :(, will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Summary: After discovering a shocking truth, Merlin leaves Camelot with Arthur believing because Hunith is very ill. After receiving letters over the growing weeks that Hunith is getting worse, Imagine the shock when a healthy Hunith turns up in Camelot informing the Prince it is Merlin who's dying.**_

_**This has romance, friendship, angst in the middle but a happy ending :D**_

_**This is malexmale. It has eighteen chapters in total. A chapter a day :D**_

_**Thank you to Forevercullen with the help of the title. x**_

_**This story is for, and dedicated to my very good friend cathcer1984. SHE PASSED! I am so happy for her. x :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

After a few more dances and listening to Uther, Balinor, Hunith and Ygraine give speeches it was time for Merlin and Arthur to cut the cake.

"Who will be giving a speech after the cake has been cut?" Ygraine asked.

"I will mother."

The servants brought out the three-tier wedding cake and the guests gasped at its beauty. There stood on a three stand tier were beautiful white cakes, each one smaller than the first, white icing covered all three, blue icing covering the rim of each cake, the bottom of each cake had a rich red ribbon that went all the way around, finishing at the front with a bow, each cake topped with three roses.

Together, Merlin and Arthur each held the others hand, a knife in their grip as they cut their cake before sharing a slow and loving kiss which made everyone cheer and applaud.

When they heard shouts of 'speech' both Arthur and Merlin let go of the knife and Arthur took Merlin's left hand firmly in his. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here and celebrating what will be one of the most memorable days of our lives. I especially want to thank my husband. Thank him for everything he has done. He knows everything about me and loves me just the same. I do admit I have my faults, yet Merlin still agreed to marry me. I am extremely lucky today to be the one to marry you Merlin and I hope this is the start of many happy years together Merlin-Merlin!" Arthur finished, looking at Merlin in surprise.

Everyone looking to what Arthur saw, began to laugh. "Baby needs food." Merlin answered as best he could with his mouth full of cake. He turned and looked at a servant standing nearby. "Can you get me some pickles to go with this please?"

* * *

It was after the speeches that Merlin and Arthur thanked everyone again for coming and celebrating their special day with them before retiring for the night. When the doors closed firmly behind the now married couple they both heard the music starting up again. "I hope they don't leave the party too soon." Merlin said, his arm around Arthur's waist who had his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Why is that sweetheart?"

"The only one I want to hear me scream Arthur is you."

"And scream you will."

Upon entering their chambers Arthur locked the doors behind them then turned to face his husband whose eyes flashed gold and within seconds they were both stood facing each other naked. "I really do love that spell sweetheart."

Arthur slowly walked up to Merlin and cupped his face. "The only thing I am not going to like about tonight is not being able to see you and face you when we make love."

Merlin stroked his stomach and kissed Arthur. "It can't be helped Arthur. As long as you are giving me the pleasure I know you will be giving me and you have me in your arms I am happy."

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." staring into the Prince's eyes, Merlin placed a hand on the blonds cheek. "Make love to me." he whispered.

Guiding the sorcerer over to the bed, Arthur laid him down and picked up the small bottle of oil, coating his fingers. "Knees up and apart baby, feet placed flat on the bed."

Merlin did as he was told and watched as Arthur got on to his knees and sat, his arse cheeks on the heels of his feet, looking down at the view in front of him. "Now that is a gorgeous view."

"I'll take your word for it, I haven't seen my cock in months."

"Ready?"

"Yes Arthur. Just...please."

Arthur smiled and slowly pushed one finger into Merlin, smiling as he saw Merlin's hole suck on his finger greedily.

Using his free hand, Arthur curled his fingers around his sorcerer's hardened cock and slowly started to stroke as he added a second finger, watching from where his hands were and what they were doing to looking up at Merlin to see what his actions were doing to him.

Merlin was biting his bottom lip, making fists and scrunching the bed sheets. "Don't hold back sweetheart, do what you feel."

Merlin let go of his lip and moaned loudly, his eyes opening and locking with Arthur's as he started to move up and down on Arthur's fingers, wanting more.

"You want more?"

"Yes. Please Arthur. I need...I need..."

"What do you need Merlin?"

"You in me. Please."

Arthur pulled his fingers out and gently rolled Merlin on to his side. Getting up close behind him, Arthur took his cock in hand and was about to thrust forwards when Merlin spoke. "Stop."

"Merlin?"

Merlin said nothing but whispered an incantation and Arthur watched as their tall stand up mirror flew through the air and stopped by the side of the bed, Arthur looked into the mirror and saw Merlin staring back at him. "Now you can see my face as you thrust into me, watch as the pleasure you give me crosses my face as I scream your name love."

Arthur groaned and thrust hard into Merlin who screamed when Arthur's cock hit his prostate. "Oh fuck Arthur. Do that again."

And Arthur did. One arm going under Merlin and the other going over him as he once more took the brunets cock in hand, giving the hard shaft hard tugs before slow strokes, his thrusting never slowly down.

Merlin looked into the mirror, fisting the pillow his head was resting on and watched Arthur behind him as he buried his face into his neck. Merlin stretched his neck, giving his husband more access, groaning when he felt Arthur's teeth sink into him before the spot was soothed by a hot tongue and soft lips, Merlin practically screamed when the fingers of the hand of the arm that was under him, brush gently over his sensitive nipple.

Keeping his left hand fisting the pillow, Merlin moved his right arm back and placed his hand on Arthur's arse, stroking the cheek, Merlin pulled his hand back and dropped it, a slap sounding the room as his palm made contact with Arthur's cheek.

"Of fuck Merlin." Arthur growled as he sped up his thrusts, squeezing the brunets cock and pumping it fast, in time with his thrusts.

"Arthur... Arthur I need to cum."

"Cum sweetheart." Arthur moaned.

And Merlin did, screaming Arthur's name as he came all over the blonds hand and the bed, his eyes never leaving Arthur's in the mirror, Merlin watching closely as Arthur lost it and came deep inside of Merlin, screaming the sorcerer's name.

Arthur dropped his head onto the pillow behind Merlin and slowly let go of his cock, gently pulling out of the sorcerer. Merlin used an incantation to put the mirror back and to clean them both up.

Panting Merlin turned over in Arthur's arms to face him, pushing the blond onto his back and resting his head on the hard, toned shoulder, his arm going across the taut stomach. "My husband likes to be spanked."

"Shut up Merlin."

Merlin laughed and placed his lips upon the chest he was resting on. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin, so much." Wrapping his arms around the brunet, kissing the top of his head. "Sleep sweetheart."

It was only when Merlin's breathing evened out to show he was asleep did Arthur fall asleep, a smile on his face as he felt his daughter kick his side, her way of saying goodnight to her papa, Arthur liked to think.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Merlin was now only nineteen days away from his due date, being this close Arthur got more overprotective and didn't let Merlin leave the castle, Merlin was going to protest but seeing how much Arthur worried for him, he agreed, happy when he saw how happy his agreement made Arthur.

Staying in the castle as much as he loved it, there was a downside. He was bored. He needed to be doing something, anything. Uther seeing this suggested to Arthur for Merlin to join them in counsel meetings and ask for his opinion as he would then feel involved and happy to be doing something.

Of course when Arthur told his husband this it very quickly led to Merlin pulling Arthur's breeches down and sucking him hard, swallowing all he had to give.

"I take it you are happy?" Arthur panted.

"Oh yes. When is the counsel meeting?"

"In one hour."

"I have time for-"

"Yes Merlin you have time to eat. Honestly I have never seen you eat so much."

"Well you can tell she is definitely your daughter as it is her wanting food and you are either eating, sleeping or shagging me. Whereas she is either, eating, sleeping or kicking me. She is definitely her papa's daughter."

* * *

After they had eaten, Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and held on to him as they made their way to the throne room. "What is the counsel about?"

"There are bandits terrorising some villages and we need to get in front of them and stop them before they strike again, last village they attacked they got Mary, she is alright, her husband brought her here and Gaius treated her, she is now recovering."

Merlin nodded and walked into the throne room with Arthur, kissing him in thanks when he helped him sit.

Halfway through this meeting Merlin stood up. "Wait. These bandits, you say you sent knights out and they fought them but couldn't as they had magic." Merlin looked down the table at Gwaine and Percival. "Can you describe them?"

Both knights nodded and set about describing them. "I know who they are. When Arthur used to go on patrol and I went with him I always checked on those who had magic with me having magic myself."

Merlin opened the map and spread it across the table. "Arthur hand me your sword, I can't reach with my stomach."

Arthur did so and everyone watched as Merlin pointed out each village where the sorcerers lived. "They are only attacking the villages where none of them live. You say they attack every two days. They live in these villages here, here, here, here and here." Merlin said pointing to each village on the map with the tip of Arthur's sword. "These are the villages they have attacked and there are only two left. My guess is one of those two villages will be the one they attack next."

Uther looked up and smiled at Merlin before turning to a servant. "Tell all knights to be in here in four hours to plan as they all ride out at dawn."

"That was brilliant sweetheart."

Merlin smiled and was about to reply when he felt wetness seep through his breeches. "Oh Arthur." Merlin gasped, holding his stomach and turning to his husband, panicking slightly but panicked even more when he saw his husband take one look at the wetness where his waters broke before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Uther rushed round and supported Merlin. "Percival carry Merlin to his chambers, Gwaine fetch Gaius and tell him the baby is coming early."

Gwaine nodded and fled the throne room whilst Percival picked Merlin up and Uther hauled his son up before lifting him up and over his shoulder, following Percival as he quickly carried Merlin to his chambers.

* * *

"Someone wake him up please." Merlin cried through the pain.

Just then Gaius walked into the room and uncapped a vial and wafted it under Arthur's nose who coughed and sat up. He looked around before spotting Merlin and took his hand in his. "Merlin sweetheart."

"She wants to come and meet us Arthur."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin's forehead and faced Gaius. "How does this work?"

"I will give Merlin a potion that will make him sleep and be unable to feel anything, I will then cut him open and get the baby out."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes Arthur. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't."

After Merlin took the potion and fell asleep in Arthur's arms, everyone left the room and it was just Merlin, Arthur and the old physician.

* * *

Just under two hours later, Arthur opened the chamber doors and Ygraine and Morgana and Leon looked up as Uther stopped pacing, all looking at Arthur who was beaming. "I have a daughter."

Ygraine and Morgana hugged Arthur close. Uther and Leon shaking his hand and congratulating him.

"Want to meet her?" At everyone's nod Arthur led them all into his and Merlin's chambers where Gaius was just packing away and Merlin was sat up in bed with his daughter in his arms, the biggest smile on his face.

Arthur sat next to Merlin kissing his temple and putting his arm around him. "Merlin I must say you look really well considering what you have just been through." Morgana said.

"I have healed myself with magic; I am just a bit tender that's all."

Morgana and Leon stood beside Arthur and looked across and Ygraine and Uther stood beside Merlin looking down at their granddaughter. "What is her name?" Uther asked.

"Catherine." Merlin whispered, pulling the blanket back slightly, letting everyone see his daughter more. She had dark blond hair and Merlin's mouth but Arthur's looks, opening her eyes they all saw she had piercing blue ones like her parents.

"She is gorgeous. You both must be so proud." Uther praised.

After their daughter had been passed around and cooed over they all left the new parents to it.

* * *

That night after their daughter was fed, bathed and asleep, Arthur climbed into bed next to Merlin, gathering his husband in his arms. "I am so proud of you Merlin."

"I have added to the locket you gave me."

Arthur looked and saw it now said 'Princess' followed by her name. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive Arthur."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I never thought I could be this happy. I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too Arthur."

Wrapped in each other's arms, they both shared a tender and loving kiss before getting comfortable in each other's arms, waiting for sleep to take them, Merlin smiling, ecstatic that Arthur found out his secret as it gave him his happy ending.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well that's it :( What do you think?**_

_**I want to thank all of those who I can't reply back to for their reviews and support through this story :D**_

_**In case you are interested I have five Merthur Christmas fics, a drarry one, a snarry one and Harry/Charlie one coming up in about a week :D**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
